Eine Frage der Loyalität
by Djap
Summary: Dumbledore enttäuscht Harry zutiefst, der daraufhin die Zauberergesellschaft verläßt und als Schwarzmagier ein neues Leben beginnt und Gutes tut aber zurückkehren muss um seiner großen liebe zu helfen. HP x SS
1. Prolog

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Prolog

Harry James Potter stand am Rand des verbotenen Waldes und starrte zu hogwarts hinüber. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen Wiedersehensfreude, Abscheu und Selbstmitleid. 9 Jahre, neun verflucht lange Jahren waren nun vergangen, seit man ihn zu Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres aus der Zauberergemeinschaft ausgestoßen hatte. 9 Jahre voller Verzweiflung und Wut, voller Verbitterung.

Aber auch 9 Jahre, in denen er mehr gelernt und erfahren hatte, als er sich je hätte erträumen können und Dinge geschehen waren, die alles verändert hatten.

Doch egal, wie unerwartet hart ihn jetzt der Anblick der Schule getroffen hatte, die aussah, als wären nie auch nur ansatzweise 9 lange Jahre vergangen, er hatte keine Zeit mehr um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er hatte diese Entscheidung viel zu lange hinausgezögert und sich zu lange an Lösungen versucht, die von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen waren.

Dieser eine Gedanke war der ausschlaggebende, als Harry entschlossen seinen Zauberstab zückte, sich konzentrierte, einige leise Worte murmelte und schließlich verschwand.

Kurz zuvor hatte man in seinen Mundwinkeln noch ein Lächeln aufblitzen sehen, als er sich dachte:

Wenn ich schon auftauche, dann wenigstens spektakulär!

So apparierte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Prolog Ende


	2. Chapter 1

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 1

Ein unerwarteter Besuch und ein Vertrag

Albus Dumbledore ging schleppend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Seit ein paar Jahren spürte er nun schon sein hohes Alter, das auch vor einem derart mächtigen Zauberer nicht halt machte. Müde erreichte er endlich sein Büro, schlurfte schweren Schrittes hinein und ließ sich seufzend auf seinem Lieblingssessel nieder. Es war mal wieder ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen. Er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen, dass es für ihn auch noch eine lange Nacht mit einigen Überraschungen werden würde.

Dumbledore erschrak nicht schlecht als jemand einfach so ohne große Mühe in sein Büro apparierte. Er hatte eine unglaublich starke Aura gespürt, wie sie nur ähnlich mächtige Magier wie er hervorbringen. Für eine Sekunde lang hatte er vermutet Voldemort würde vor ihm stehen, da er eine ähnliche Aura hatte und durchaus so mächtig hätte werden können. Auch die komplett schwarze Aufmachung des Besuchers hatte diesen Eindruck verstärkt, genauso wie die Kapuze, die dieser über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Als er sie zurückschlug und erkennen konnte, um wen es sich tatsächlich handelte, stand er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt und es verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache.

Also musterte er den Ankömmling erst einmal bloß stumm und traute seinen Augen kaum. Aus dem schlaksigen jungen war ein muskulöser, angenehm schlanker junger Mann herangereift, der überwiegend schwarze Klamotten trug und schwarze Drachenlederstiefel, mit Ausnahme eines dunkelgrünen Hemdes, das bis zu diesem Moment noch unter seinem Umhang verborgen gewesen war und seine stechend grünen Augen eindrucksvoll betonte.

Harry genoss den irritierten Blick Dumbledores aus vollen Zügen, zeigte er doch, wie gute Arbeit er darin geleistet hatte, sich im geheimen ausbilden zu lassen, um zu verbergen, dass er immer noch ein Zauberer war. Wenn selbst Dumbledore davon nichts wusste… Und auch all die Nächte, die er mit hartem Training verbracht hatten, schienen etwas bewirkt zu haben, denn bis vor zwei Sekunden war er sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es wirklich schaffen würde in Hogwarts zu apparieren.

„Professor Dumbledore", fing er schließlich an „es ist mir eine Ehre, sie nach dieser langen Zeit wiederzutreffen."

Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, seinen Hohn und die Ironie aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, auch wenn ihm ziemlich klar war, dass das seiner Sache nicht gerade dienlich war – immerhin wollte er um etwas bitten. Andererseits vergaß man die bisher größte Enttäuschung in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht einfach so leicht, dass dürfte sogar Dumbledore verstehen.

Dieser ignorierte Harry ironischen Tonfall geflissentlich und sein Lächeln zeigte deutlich, dass er sich wirklich aufrichtig freute, Harry wieder zu sehen. Mit einem schnellen Wedeln seines Zauberstabes hatte er Harry einen bequemen Stuhl gezaubert und bedeutete ihm, dass er sich doch setzen solle. Harry kam der gut gemeinten Aufforderung nach und ließ sich tatsächlich darauf nieder, auch wenn ihm das ein deutlich sichtbares Unbehagen bereitete, da er es vorgezogen hätte, stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Harry. Ich hatte so gehofft, wenigstens einmal in all der Zeit etwas von dir zu hören…"

beteuerte Dumbledore an Harry gewandt.

„Das haben sie nicht wirklich, Professor! Nicht nach dem, was damals geschehen war!"

bestimmte Harry und spürte, wie ihn die Erinnerung an damals doch übermannte.

Es ereignete sich alles an seinem ersten Schultag in seinem sechsten Schuljahr. Sirius Tod hatte Harry gerade erst so verdaut und versuchte damit irgendwie klar zu kommen, wobei er sich noch immer zutiefst schuldig deswegen fühlte.

Da wurde er in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen und erschrak gar nicht schlecht, als er dort einen Haufen Zauberer erblickte, unter ihnen Fudge und auch noch Umbridge.

Ohne Worte wurde ihm dort ein Schreiben überreicht, dessen Inhalt nach 9 langen Jahren immer noch Wut in ihm aufkeimen lassen konnte:

Fudge,

nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Standpunkt gekommen, dass ich ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten werde. Ein Krieg nützt keiner unserer Seiten, deshalb habe ich folgende Punkte aufgestellt:

1. Sie verpflichten sich dazu, nicht mehr nach mir und meinen Todessern zu fahnden, wohingegen ich mich dazu verpflichte unverzüglich das Land zu verlassen und nie wieder nach England zurück zu kehren.

2. Sie verpflichten sich dazu, die bestehenden Anklagen gegen alle meine Todesser fallen zu lassen, wohingegen ich mich dazu verpflichte dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass kein englischer Muggel durch meine Hand oder auf meinen Befehl hingetötet wird.

3. Sie verpflichten sich dazu, Harry Potter aus der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft auszustoßen und ich verpflichte mich dazu, ihn weder zu verfolgen noch zu töten, oder einen derartigen Befehl zu geben.

Sollte einer dieser Punkte von einer der beiden Parteien gebrochen werden, erlischt der Vertrag. Damit werden zu dem späteren Zeitpunkt die ursprünglichen Ausgangszustände wieder hergestellt und der fortgeschrittenen Zeit angepasst.

Mit meiner Unterschrift garantiere ich die Einhaltung der oben genannten Punkte, deren Wahrhaftigkeit ihre Zauberer sicher nach einer hinreichenden Prüfung bezeugen können.

Dies ist also ein echter Verpflichtungsvertrag zwischen Zauberern, deren Punkte sie durch ihre Unterschrift in Kraft treten lassen. Die Punkte sollen von diesem Moment aus innerhalb 4 Stunden erfüllt sein und ab dann gelten:

Gez. Lord Voldemort

(Tom Vorlost Riddle)

Harry musste sich beim Lesen das Lachen stark verkneifen – und wegen so einem dämlichen Wisch machten die hier so einen Aufstand. Als ob Voldemort je…

Er erschrak, als er den Blick hob und in todernste Gesichter blickte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, so dämlich konnten doch nicht mal Fudge oder Umbridge sein…

„Der Vertrag ist von unseren besten Leuten analysiert worden, und das mehrfach!"

stellte Fudge mit grimmiger Mine fest.

„Der Vertrag ist sauber und somit auch für ihn bindend! Deshalb haben wir sie hierher beordert, Mr. Potter, und…"

Harry unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle schroff:

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, WESWEGEN sie mich hierher beordert haben. Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass Sie davon auch nur ein einziges Wort glauben…"

presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, bevor Dumbledore ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, den Brief noch immer lesend, unterbrach:

„Und Sie alle sind sich wirklich sicher, dass dieser Vertrag echt ist?"

Nachdem Harry diese Worte vernommen hatte, brach eine kleine Welt für ihn zusammen und er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen.

Da war kein „Das ist doch Unsinn!", kein „Selbst wenn, ich würde niemals zulassen, dass Harry…!" kein „Und was ist mit den Zauberern und Muggeln im Rest der Welt?"

Tiefe Enttäuschung und Bestürzung brach in diesem Moment über Harry ein, als Dumbledore unbewusst seine wahren Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Selbst er fürchtete sich vor einem Krieg gegen Voldemort, der alte Zauberer war müde geworden und er wollte keinen Krieg mehr.

Dumbledore erkannte seinen Fehler erst, als er Harrys starrenden blick bemerkte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, es war unbewusst geschehen, doch alle seine nachfolgenden Beteuerungen nützten nichts mehr. Harry hatte ihn durchschaut und nunmehr hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Harry freiwillig seinen Zauberstab überreichte.

5 Minuten später war er auch schon zerbrochen und willenlos hörte er sich die Bedingungen seines Ausstoßes an.

Für ihn war nun so oder so alles egal geworden. Nie zuvor hatte er so deutlich gespürt, dass er für alle nur eine Schachfigur war, die man nach belieben einsetzen oder opfern konnte.

Irgendwie war es jetzt sogar befreiend, dass er schon eine halbe Stunde später von einigen Auroren begleitet bei den Dursleys abgeliefert wurde und diese erfuhren, dass er nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfe, um seine Ausbildung zu beenden.

Zuvor hatte er seine Sachen, ohne sich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden, abgeholt, wobei er alle Dinge, die mit Zauberei zu tun hatte zurückließ, sogar seinen Feuerblitz. Auch die Bitte Dumbledores schlug er aus, doch weiterhin als Hilfe bei Hagrid zu arbeiten.

Er fügte sich seinem Schicksal und wand den Zauberern den Rücken zu, kehrte zurück in sein altes Leben.


	3. Chapter 2

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Danke an die Kommischreiber: Inkognito3, DarkStuff, Jeanny75, Bussi-Mausi und Maruchina

An DarkStuff: Hoffe, die meisten deiner Fragen werden beantwortet, aber mir ist die Frage nach dem Zauberstab aufgefallen… bin unschlüssig, ob ich sie tatsächlich beantwortet habe (zumindest wollte ich das…grübel) Sollte ich das nicht tun in den folgenden Kaps, dann sprich mich bitte noch mal drauf an… dann ergänze ich das noch nachträglich, okay? Bis dann djapchan

Hier geht's dann auch schnellstmöglich weiter!

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 2:

Entscheidungen

Harry kannte Dumbledores Bedauern in dessen Augen gut lesen, aber er war noch lange nicht bereit, dem Mann wirklich zu verzeihen – selbst wenn er inzwischen das Leid und die Schrecken eines Krieges am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

„Aber ich bin nicht hier, um alte Geschichten aufzuwärmen, Professor. Ich bin hier, weil ich sie um etwas bitten muss."

„Und das wäre?"

Dumbledore beugte sich schon wieder überrascht über seinen Schreibtisch vor und erwartete gespannt die Antwort.

„Sie können „Nein!" sagen, da sie sonst sicher in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnten und gegen die Gesetze des Ministeriums verstoßen werden. Das verlange ich nicht von ihnen, sondern ich bitte sie lediglich darum. Denn auch, wenn Sie mich damals enttäuscht haben, haben sie nach der Zeit noch immer meine Dankbarkeit für die Taten der Vergangenheit, als sie noch bereit waren, zu kämpfen.

„Also ist es ein schwarzmagisches Problem."

Stellte Dumbledore fest und Harry nickte.

„Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass du zur schwarzen Magie gewechselt bist, Harry. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für dich in die Zauberergemeinschaft zurückzukehren ohne dem Ministerium in die Fänge zu laufen, da diese nicht fähig ist, Schwarzmagier zu überwachen. Und das erklärt natürlich auch deine enorme Machtentwicklung."

Harry nickte erneut zustimmend.

„Ja, ich erkannte schnell, dass ich ein Talent für die schwarze Magie besitze – und zwar ein ähnlich großes Potential wie Voldemort. In mancherlei Hinsicht habe ich ihn sogar schon übertroffen, aber in anderer Hinsicht habe ich noch viel zu lernen. Jedenfalls hätte ich nie gedacht, jemals so viel über Kriegszauber zu erfahren."

In den Ohren anderer, hätte diese Aussage vielleicht wie Prahlerei geklungen, aber Dumbledore hatte diese Kräfte in dem Jungen zumindest im Ansatz schon früher erkannt. Deshalb nickte er bloß und fragte:

„Also, wobei soll ich dir nun helfen?"

„Jemand, der mir sehr wichtig ist, wurde mit einem gesicherten altrömischen Seuchenfluch belegt, nachdem die Person einige Zeit zuvor gefoltert worden war. Es verhindert nun, dass sich die Wunden schließen und man hat diesen Jemand nun zurückgeschickt, um mich mürbe zu machen. Ich soll mir hilflos ansehen, wie er stirbt.

Ich habe es oft genug versucht, wenigstens ein Dutzend Mal, aber ich bin trotz allem einfach noch nicht mächtig genug, um den Fluch alleine zu brechen. Und kein anderer kann mir helfen, weil der Fluch sie sonst auch befallen würde, da sie nicht genug Macht besitzen, um den fluch abzuwehren. Ich kenne nur eine Person, die genug Macht besitzt und mir möglicherweise nicht nur helfen kann, sondern auch will, und das sind Sie, Professor. Also, werden Sie mir helfen?"

Glücklicherweise machte Dumbledore diesmal nicht den Fehler unbedarft zu reagieren, was Harry mit gewisser Hochachtung bemerkte. Dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers war deutlich anzusehen, welche Gefühle sich in ihm regten, als er gründlich über die Entscheidung nachdachte. Dies war auch nötig, denn Harry wäre bei einem anderen Verhalten sofort gegangen, selbst wenn die Antwort positiv ausgefallen wäre und hätte nie wieder zurückgeblickt.

„Ich nehme an", so begann der Ältere „dass ihr gegen Voldemort gekämpft habt und dies nun direkte Folgen davon sind."

Harry zögerte kurz abschätzend, dann senkte er zustimmend und auffordernd den Kopf, damit Dumbledore fortfuhr:

„Wir haben seit 9 Jahren nichts Schlechtes mehr von ihm gehört, deshalb interessiert es mich, wie es wirklich mit ihm aussieht. Ist noch so viel Zeit, dass du mir kurz erklären kannst, was du nach deinem Abschluss gemacht hast und warum du noch immer gegen ihn kämpfst? Dann kann ich vielleicht besser entscheiden."

Harry überlegte etwas, entschied dann, dass für eine kurze Erklärung noch Zeit sei. Also nahm er tief Luft und ließ seine Erinnerungen treiben.

Das Leben bei den Dursleys hielt Harry überraschenderweise ganz gut aus. Die erste Zeit nach seinem Ausschluss hatten sie ihn oft gehänselt und ausgelacht, manchmal beschimpft, weil er nicht zurückkehren durfte. Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert und sich von ihnen fern gehalten, so gut es ging. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt, als diese unterbelichteten Muggel, als dass ihre Worte noch etwas in ihm hätten berühren können.

Er ging gar nicht erst in eine Muggelschule, weil ihm dafür zu viel Stoff gefehlt hätte. Stattdessen arbeitete er bei einem Obst- und Gemüsehändler als Aushilfe.

Dieser hatte ein Herz mit dem stets traurigen aber bemühten und sorgenvollen jungen und versorgte seine tyrannischen Verwandten mit falschen Informationen über den Lohn Harrys. Den „offiziellen" Lohn musste dieser natürlich komplett bei den Dursleys abgeben, aber fast noch einmal so viel konnte er jeden Monat mit Hilfe des Gemüsehändlers sparen.

Nach anderthalb Jahren beurteilte er sein gespartes als ausreichend und verließ das Haus seiner Kindheit, ohne sich auch hierhin ein letztes Mal umzudrehen. Lediglich von seinem Chef verabschiedete er sich.

So schnell er konnte verließ er dann das Land der Zauberer, die ihn so erbarmungslos in ihrer eigenen Furcht ausgestoßen hatten.

Er folgte den Jahreszeiten durch die verschiedensten Länder Europas, so dass ihn weder Hitze noch Kälte zu sehr beanspruchen konnten. Harry mochte dieses unstete Wanderleben, da er so oder so keinen Ort hatte, an den er zurückkehren konnte oder wollte. Er blieb nie länger als einen Tag in einer Stadt, es sei denn, er brauchte etwas Geld und arbeitet dann kurzfristig einige Tag, aber nie länger als zwei Wochen in Gelegenheitsjobs.

Irgendwann führte ihn seine Reise nach Bulgarien und damit durch einen Zufall in ein Zaubererdorf. Normalerweise hielt er sich von diesen Dörfern fern, aber er hatte sich am Nachmittag verlaufen und die Nacht brach herein, als er am Ortseingang stand.

Es war einfach zu gefährlich, jetzt noch nach einem neuen Dorf zu suchen, besonders, da seine Vorräte zur Neige gingen. Damals glaubte Harry, dies alles sei ein Zufall gewesen, aber mittlerweile war er der Meinung, dass es eben Schicksal war. Niemand konnte vor seiner Bestimmung davon laufen und niemand änderte eine Prophezeiung.

Es war einfach zu gefährlich in den angrenzenden Waldgebieten um außerhalb des Dorfes zu übernachten, deshalb ging er tiefer in das Dorf hinein und bemerkte schon nach wenigen Metern, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Überall gab es zerstörte Hauswände mit deutlichen Zeichen von Fluchschäden. Je näher er der Dorfmitte kam, desto lauter wurden Hilfeschreie und das Weinen und Wehklagen von Menschen. In der Mitte des Dorfes lag kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen, hier und dort brannte es, überall verstreut lagen verletzte und unzählige Leichen.

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er stürzte zu den nächstbesten Verletzten und versuchte ihnen ohne zu Zögern zu helfen. Einige, die ihn als einen Muggel sahen, versuchten ihn sanft aber bestimmt davon abzuhalten und mehr oder minder sanft zu verscheuchen, damit sie ungeschoren zaubern konnten.

Er war inzwischen jedoch schon lange genug in Bulgarien um sich verständlich zu machen und zu erklären, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass sie Zauberer seien, auch wenn er ihnen nicht als solcher helfen konnte.

Daraufhin wurde ihm dankbar unter die Arme gegriffen und alle packten tatkräftig bei der Bergung von Verletzten mit an.

Vier Tage und Nächte arbeitete er fast ununterbrochen mit den Zauberern zusammen und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit 2 ½ Jahren wieder so richtig lebendig.

Am fünften Tag traf dann endlich in dem entlegenen Dörfchen ein Hilfstrupp Zauberer und Hexen ein, die zuvor noch mit anderen zerstörten Dörfern beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Harry wollte bei deren Ankunft eigentlich wieder in sein altes Leben zurückkehren, als ihn kurz vor seinem Aufbruch ein alter Bekannter traf. Viktor Krumm war äußerst überrascht ihn zu sehen und berichtete ihm schließlich auch, wem sie dieses Massaker zu verdanken hatten.

Harry hatte zwar auch so ganz genau gewusst, wer Schuld daran trug, denn er kannte nur einen, der so grausam war, aber es aus Viktors verbitterten Geschichten zu erfahren, machte ihn noch wütender.

Obwohl Viktor sehr erfreut darüber war, dass Harry ihnen so tatkräftig geholfen hatte, wie die anderem ihm berichtet hatten, war er dennoch nicht gerade besonders erfreut einen Engländer zu sehen. Harry konnte ihm das sicherlich nicht verdenken.

So fühlte er sich gezwungen, ihm seine eigene missliche Lage zu erklären und sie redeten lange, als alles aus Harry herausbrach, was ihn so furchtbar verletzt hatte. Viktor schaute nicht gerade begeistert und ziemlich aufgeregt, als der Exgoldjunge schließlich endete und sagte, dass er wohl jetzt aufbrechen müsse.

In dem Moment sah man Viktor an, wie er mit sich selbst rang, dann aber doch zu einer positiven Entscheidung kam: Er fragte Harry, ob er nicht doch mit ihm gegen Voldemort kämpfen wolle.

Als Harry ihn erneut darauf hinwies, dass er gar kein Zauberer mehr sei, grinste der Bulgare bloß wissend und verbesserte ihn:

Er sei bloß kein Weißmagier mehr.

Harry traf diese Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag und er wollte den Bulgaren schon fragen, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank habe – wenn er gewusst hätte, wie man das auf bulgarisch sagt, hätte er es auch zweifelsohne getan – ließ sich dann von Viktor jedoch erklären, das Schwarzmagier nicht zwingend böse sein müssten. Die schwarze Magie sei bloß gefährlicher und mächtiger, weswegen sich die meisten vor ihr fürchteten. Es sei nun einmal die Magie des Kampfes und der Verteidigung und das einzige hilfreiche Mittel gegen Voldemort. Außerdem müsse man ein gewisses Talent für die schwarze Magie besitzen, sonst könne man sie nicht kontrollieren.

Harry ließ sich drei Tage Zeit für die Entscheidung, dann wusste er, dass er es wenigstens versuchen musste – und wollte. Wenn er kein Talent haben würde, könnte er jederzeit wieder gehen, das versprach Viktor ihm. Lediglich eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung gab es, wenn er doch gehen wollte, nämlich dass Harry dann eine Gedächtnislöschung vornehmen lassen musste, aber nur darüber wo das Versteck war und was er schwarzmagisches gelernt hatte, damit er5, wenn er in Voldemorts Hände geriet, nichts verraten konnte.

Damit gab Harry sich einverstanden, stimmte Viktors Angebot zu und ließ sich von diesem in die Wiederstandszelle bringen. Diese diente als Ausbildungslager für junge, kräftige Hilfen, die noch nicht bereit waren für den Kampf und deshalb noch von ein paar wenigen Leuten in schwarzer Magie ausgebildet wurden.

Dort traf Harry eine weitere Person, die er nie geglaubt hatte, je wieder zu sehen. Und dann würde es ausgerechnet diese Person sein, die er einst so dermaßen gehasst hatte, die ihm wieder einen Lebenssinn geben würde und ihn zu dem mächtigen Zauberer ausbilden würde, der er heute war.

Harry brach in seiner Erzählung an dieser Stelle ab, denn er war der Meinung, dass er mehr als genug gesagt hätte, um Dumbledore seine Entscheidung zu erleichtern. Dieser sah sehr nachdenklich aus, bis er schließlich fragte:

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass diejenige, von der du sprichst, denselben Ring an ihrem linken Ringfinger trägt wie du? Und dass es auch diejenige ist, für die du mich um Hilfe bittest?"

Harry musste leicht schmunzeln, aber nicht, weil er so schnell durchschaut worden war, sondern weil eine Kleinigkeit an seiner Feststellung nicht richtig war, welche den Schulleiter bestimmt ziemlich überraschen würde.

Nach dieser Frage hatte Harry keine Zweifel mehr, dass Dumbledore mitkommen würde, um ihm zu helfen, deshalb nickte er jetzt, ohne den Mann zu verbessern. Das würde er noch früh genug merken, dachte sich Harry und wurde auch nicht von Dumbledore enttäuscht:

„Dann lass uns endlich aufbrechen Harry, wir haben lange genug hier gesessen!"


	4. Chapter 3

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Eine Reise, Hilfe und Besorgnis

Die Reise nach Bulgarien war etwas beschwerlich, da sie ständig Kontrollen des Ministeriums ausweichen mussten oder Kontrollen von Todesserwachen am Eingang des Landes, aber auch die anderen Länder hatten ähnliche Einrichtungen wie das englische Zaubereiministerium vorzuweisen und machten strenge Kontrollen.

Sie apparierten schließlich anderthalb Kilometer entfernt zu dem momentanen Hauptversteck des Widerstandes, so wie es ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verlangten.

Harry verband Dumbledore die Augen und führte ihn schließlich zum Eingang der unterirdischen Gewölbe. Dort nahm er ihm die Binde schließlich wieder ab und klopfte in einem bestimmten Rhythmus an die Tür. Daraufhin öffnete sich diese, und ein Knabe von höchstens 15 Jahren öffnete sie vorsichtig mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Harry nannte ein bulgarisches Losungswort und der Junge schien sehr erfreut, Harry zu sehen. Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz, dann gingen sie weiter. Sie kamen durch viele Höhlen, in denen überall Räume abgingen, bis sie schließlich nach unzähligen Wegkreuzungen an einer weiteren Tür tief im Innern ankamen.

Auch hier klopfte Harry erneut in einem bestimmten Rhythmus und diese schwere Eichentür wurde von keinem geringeren als Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich geöffnet, was Dumbledore ziemlich große Augen machen ließ.

„Hallo Lucius, wie geht es ihm?"

„Unverändert schlecht, Harry. Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich wünschte, du wärst gar nicht erst in diese unmögliche Zwickmühle hineingeraten."

„Ich wünschte, er wäre nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen, Lucius!"

seufzte Harry und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Wenn es um deine Sicherheit geht, kennt er keine halben Sachen!"

stellte Lucius fest und ging zur Seite, um den Besuch hinein zu lassen.

„Ja, aber dafür wird er von mir auch noch gehörig die Leviten gelesen bekommen, wenn er endlich wieder fit ist."

Schmunzelte Harry schwach.

„Ich glaube eher, er wird sie dir lesen, wenn er erfährt, wen du da zu seiner Rettung herbeigeschleift hast!"

gab Lucius ernst zurück.

„Weißt du was, Lu? Es ist mir tausendmal lieber, ich muss mir eine Schimpftirade von ihm anzuhören, bei der er kerngesund ist, als dass ich ihn nur noch eine einzige weitere Sekunde so hilflos leiden sehen muss."

„Da hast du auch Recht Harry, kommt herein, es ist wirklich höchste Eisenbahn."

Bevor Dumbledore die Möglichkeit erhielt nachzufragen, warum die ganze Zeit die Rede von einem „er" war, sah er endlich ihren Patienten und erschrak zutiefst:

In seiner Zeit als Spitzel hatte Dumbledore Severus Snape durchaus schon öfter übel zugerichtet gesehen. Voldemort ging nie nett mit seinen Leuten um, aber das hier war schlichtweg eine Katastrophe! Sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister sah einfach nur furchtbar aus und der Schulleiter konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Harry bei dessen Anblick alle seine Ideale über Bord geworfen hatte und ihn um Hilfe bat. Eine besondere Erschwerung dieser Tatsachen erkannte der alte Zauberer, als er tatsächlich auch noch den gleichen Ring an Severus linkem Ringfinger entdeckte, den er schon bei Harry gesehen hatte.

Dumbledore war es zwar ein großes Rätsel, wie sich ausgerechnet zwischen diesen beiden eine Beziehung entwickelt haben sollte, aber das zu erfahren würde sich bestimmt später noch die Möglichkeit ergeben.

Jetzt galt es zunächst einmal das Leben seines ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors und Freundes zu retten, im Besonderen, da er die tiefe Sorge und den Kummer in Harrys Augen bemerkt hatte.

Er bot dem Exgoldjungen seine Hand an, während sie einen Bannkreis um den befluchten erschufen. Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht, während Harry seine tatsächliche Macht Stück für Stück aufbaute und entblätterte. Es war unglaublich, zu was sich der Junge in diesen 9 Jahren entwickelt hatte. Harry nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und beide Zauberer begannen zeitgleich mit der Beschwörung des Gegenfluchs.

Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, es wäre einfach gewesen, oder Snapes Leben hätte nicht mehr als einmal auf der Kippe gestanden. Einige Male schien es auch, als dass der Fluch auf die helfenden Zauberer zurückfallen würde. Doch nicht nur Harry und Dumbledore hatten gekämpft, auch Snape hatte gekämpft, das konnten beide deutlich spüren.

Schließlich hatten die drei es wirklich geschafft. Der Fluch war von Snape genommen und Harry ließ sofort nach Lucius rufen – der zuvor wegen der vielen gefährlichen Magie den Raum verlassen hatte – damit dieser endlich wirkungsvoll die Verletzungen von der Folter verarzten konnte.

Dumbledore und Harry machten es sich im gleichen Raum auf zwei Pritschen bequem und schliefen fast im selben Augenblick vor Erschöpfung ein.

Als der Schulleiter aufwachte, sah er als erstes, dass Harry schon längst wieder auf den Beinen war. Er hatte sich an Severus' Krankenlager gesetzt, hielt dessen hand und erzählte leise, was ihm wohl so gerade einfiel, auf Bulgarisch. Dumbledore verstand die Sprache leider nicht besonders gut, was aber wohl auch der Grund war, warum Harry kein Englisch sprach.

Harrys liebender Tonfall jedenfalls ließ auf schöne Dinge schließen, mit denen Harry seinen Partner aus dem Koma wecken wollte.

Daraufhin drehte Dumbledore sich noch einmal um und schlief beruhigt weiter.

In den folgenden Tagen fragte Harry mehrmals, was Dumbledore für seine Hilfe wolle. Doch dieser lehnte jedes Mal ab, darauf zu antworten, solange Severus noch nicht vollkommen genesen sei.

Eigentlich wollte der weißbärtige Zauberer ja ganz auf eine Gegenleistung verzichten, aber er wusste, dass Harry das niemals zulassen würde. Weder seine Verbittertheit noch sein Stolz würden das zulassen, deshalb bat Dumbledore bloß darum, noch solange bleiben zu dürfen, bis es Severus wieder gut ginge und er sich mit ihm etwas unterhalten könne.

Diese Zeit nutzte er, um Harry zu beobachten. Seine Neugier trieb ihn dazu herauszufinden, was den ehemaligen Gryffindor dazu getrieben hatte sich ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape, dem Slytherin schlechthin, einzulassen, der niemals einen Hehl aus seiner Verabscheuung für ihn gemacht hätte.

Da er sich nützlich machte, indem er Lucius Malfoy bei der Betreuung der Verletzten zur Hand ging, lernte er auch diesen besser kennen – und entdeckte Seiten an dem Slytherin, die er nie vermutet hätte.

Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, die auf ihre allseits präsente gegenseitige Abneigung zurückzuführen war, kamen sie dann doch irgendwann ganz gut zusammen klar und versorgten andere Krankenfälle gemeinsam.

Lucius war der Heiler des Widerstandes, da er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau erstaunlich viele Talente an den Tag legte.

Dennoch wunderte es den Schulleiter noch immer, dass dieser einst so treue Todesser nun im Widerstand arbeiten sollte. Bei einem Mittagessen, das sie gemeinsam einnahmen, fragte er ihn schließlich vorsichtig danach, wobei es zunächst so aussah, als würde Lucius ihn über seinen eigenen Haufen fluchen, es dann aber doch unterließ und antwortete.

„Sie irren sich, Dumbledore. Ich war nie ein treuer Todesser. Ich war stets nur mir selbst treu und meiner Familie. Und meine Familie war es dann auch, die mich dazu brachte, mich von ihm abzuwenden. Draco besuchte damals seinen Patenonkel Severus, nachdem er ein paar Jahre von der Schule abgegangen war, ohne zu wissen, dass er inzwischen im Widerstand arbeitete. Dabei erfuhr er dann auch, wer inzwischen an Severus Seite lebte und wer ihm seine Loyalität geschenkt hatte.

Und Harrys Loyalität zu Severus ist groß, das können Sie mir ruhig glauben. Wäre das nicht so, hätte er sie niemals hergerufen, um Severus zu retten. Das ist der Grund, warum er Draco überzeugt hat ihm zu folgen und auch der Grund, warum Draco uns überzeugen konnte, ihm ebenfalls zu folgen."

Harry verbrachte jede freie Minute, die er erübrigen konnte, an Severus Seite, auch wenn das mit Sicherheit deutlich wenigere waren, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre, was man ihm auch ab und an deutlich ansehen konnte.

Dumbledore hatte sehr schnell erkannt, in welch hoher Position Harry in dieser Widerstandsgruppe agierte.

Sein Hass Voldemort gegenüber hatte ihn von einem ausgestoßenen, jungen Exschüler Hogwarts zu einem Anführer entwickeln lassen, der sich von niemandem mehr in seinen Entscheidungen etwas vorschreiben lassen musste. Dennoch nahm er stets Empfehlungen und Ratschläge von seinen Beratern an, während er die Hilfeleistungen für überfallene Dörfer plante, sich um die Versorgung mit Nahrungsmitteln kümmerte oder sich mit dem Widerstand in Form von Kriegen und Zauberern auseinandersetzte.

Harry war zum Kopf des Widerstandes geworden, aber er war dabei längst nicht mehr so hitzig und unbeherrscht, wie Dumbledore den ehemaligen Goldjungen zuweilen kennen gelernt hatte.

Der Schulleiter hatte auch eine Vermutung, wem diese ungewohnte Beherrschtheit und Kälte an dem jungen Potter zu verdanken war und es müsse schon ein ziemlicher Zufall sein, wenn er damit falsch lag. Denn nur an Severus Seite, dicht am Krankenlager, sah Harry manchmal ganz wie der alte aus, wie der kleine Junge, der er nie hatte sein dürfen.


	5. Chapter 4

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Danke an alle Kommischreiber! Heute mal für

Shadow-lady, Annaleinchen, Inkognito3, Koori, FeederNacht, DarkStuff, Jeanny75, BussiMausi, Maruchina DANNNNKKKEEESSSSÖÖÖÖNNNN!

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 4

Erwachen und klärende Gespräche, eine Gegenleistung

Unermüdlich redete er Tag und Nacht behutsam auf den Tränkmeister ein, um ihn zum Aufwachen zu bewegen. Meistens hielt er dabei dessen Hand oder streichelte sanft über dessen unterarme und Wangen. Manchmal legte er sich selbst völlig erschöpft und müde einfach neben ihn auf Severus Krankenlager und ruhte dort eine Weile gedankenverloren, während er dem ruhigen Atmen seines Partners lauschte.

Ab dem fünften Tag nach dem Gegenzauber wurde Severus schließlich immer unruhiger, wachte aber erst am achten Tag früh morgens endlich auf.

Harry schlief zu diesem Zeitpunkt sitzend mit dem Kopf auf dessen Bettdecke, während er seine Hand hielt. Severus kam nur langsam zu sich, als er die vertraute Wärme von Fingern an seiner Hand spürte. Da ihm das Aufrichten noch schwer fiel, erwiderte er den sanften Druck, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, woraufhin Harry auch sofort erwachte.

Mit einem breiten Strahlen über das ganze Gesicht schloss Harry daraufhin seinen Geliebten vorsichtig in die Arme, nachdem er sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Auch Lucius, der zur gleichen zeit ebenfalls anwesend war, reagierte sofort und begann Severus gleich auf Herz und Nieren durchzuchecken. Dieser ließ die Prozedur nur nörgelnd und meckernd über sich ergehen und gab sich schlecht gelaunt und kalt wie eh und je. Dennoch übersah niemand die Blicke – halb erstaunt, halb liebend – die Severus Harry schenkte.

Als Lucius den Raum beruhigt und nach einigen notwendigen Behandlungen in Form von Zaubersprüchen und Tränken wieder verlassen hatte, kehrte zunächst eine beunruhigende Stille zwischen beiden Partnern ein, während sie sich still musterten.

Schließlich seufzte Severus tief und stellte die Frage, die ihn seit seinem Erwachen auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte:

„Du konntest den Bann unmöglich alleine lösen, Harry. Wer?"

Harry hatte gehofft, er würde von ihm noch nicht so schnell mit dieser Frage konfrontiert werden, aber andererseits ging es hier um SEINEN Snape, und er kannte den Tränkemeister seines Herzens inzwischen viel zu gut, um wirklich etwas anderes erwartet zu haben. Also schlug er bloß die Augen nieder, seufzte ebenfalls tief und schaute dann geradewegs in das forschende schwarze Pupillenpaar:

„Die Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen, Sev. Wir kennen beide nur noch einen, der so mächtig ist und auch noch bereit uns zu helfen."

Severus verzog unwillig das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, bevor er schnaubte:

„Mächtig, mag ja sein. Aber bereit uns zu helfen? Den Vertrag ignorieren? Ich KANNTE so jemanden einmal, der aber vor gut acht Jahren alle diese Ideale, die ich an ihm schätzte und für die ich ihm folgte, durch sein Verhalten für nichtig erklärte."

„Er hat nicht gezögert mir zu helfen, Severus, obwohl er zunächst gar nicht wusste, um wessen Rettung es ging. Als er dann sah, wie schlecht es dir tatsächlich ging, hat er sofort reagiert und mit mir zusammen das Ritual ausgeführt. Ich bin genauso enttäuscht wie du über sein damaliges Verhalten, aber ich kann auch seine sofortige Hilfsbereitschaft jetzt nicht gänzlich ignorieren.

Ich stehe jetzt in seiner Schuld, ob mir das nun passt oder nicht! Und ich halte meine Versprechen immer, das weißt du genau!"

„Genau das IST ja das Problem, Harry, du hättest dich nicht bloß wegen mir in seine Hände begeben sollen. Die anderen brauchen dich, wie sollst du die anderen führen, wenn du für IHN Schoßhund spielen musst, weil du in seiner Schuld stehst?"

gab der Tränkmeister mürrisch und aufgebracht zurück ohne zu ahnen, wie heftig Harry auf diese Anklage reagieren würde.

Wütend war dieser von seinem Platz am Bett aufgesprungen und begann unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und abzuwandern.

„Du bist so ein blöder Idiot, weißt du das?"

knurrte der Goldjunge schließlich und erstaunlicherweise sparte sich Snape eine Antwort darauf. In dem Augenblick nämlich, in welchem er kurz in Harrys Augen geblickt hatte, hatte er seinen Fehler bemerkt. Er bereute seine voreiligen und unbedachten Worte jetzt – auch wenn wahrscheinlich außer Harry und einer handvoll Leuten nicht einmal bewusst war, dass er dazu überhaupt fähig war.

Und Harrys nachfolgende Worte – auch wenn er irgendwie auf sie gefasst gewesen war – rührten etwas tief in ihm, was er nach sechs Jahren noch immer nicht so recht begreifen konnte und wohl auch nie begreifen würde. Etwas, was er nicht geglaubt hatte, jemals für einen anderen empfinden zu können.

„Man sollte meinen, dass du nach sechs Jahren mit mir endlich kapiert hättest, wie viel du mir inzwischen bedeutest! Aber Mister-die-Pflicht-ist-das-wichtigste-und-kommt-bei-mir-über-alles denkt natürlich wieder nur mit dem Kopf. Ich dachte, dir wäre in all der Zeit klar geworden, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr für die anderen kämpfe sondern nur noch für mich selbst. Ich glaubte, du wüsstest, dass ich endgültig daran zerbrechen würde, wenn ich nicht langsam verstehen würde, dass man niemals wirklich für die anderen kämpfen kann um glücklich zu sein. Ich kämpfe für mich und allein das macht mich stark. Ich kämpfe um dich und für dich, weil ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen will und kann. Kannst du mir dann bitte sagen, wie das funktionieren soll, wenn ich dich hier vor meinen Augen sterben lasse?"

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Wut, aber Severus vermutete, dass auch Angst bei dieser Reaktion eine Rolle spielte. Kurzentschlossen streckte er deshalb seine Hand aus, ergriff Harry am Arm und zog ihn wieder zurück zu sich aufs Bett ins Sitzen.

„Harry, ich mache mir doch bloß Sorgen um dich! Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, dass ich Schuld bin, wenn du dich ihm regelrecht auslieferst. Immerhin weiß er genau, dass du deine Schulden stets einlöst – immerhin hat er dir dieses Bewusstsein jahrelang eingetrichtert. Was verlangt er denn überhaupt?"

„Bisher hat er noch nichts Genaues gesagt. Er meinte, er wolle warten, bis du wieder ganz fit seist und sich dann zuerst noch mit dir unterhalten. Keine Ahnung wieso, vielleicht hält er mich ja noch immer für einen kleinen Jungen, der keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann!"

maulte Harry halblaut und mürrisch.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber wir werden es zusammen durchstehen, wie wir alles die letzten Jahre zusammen gemeistert haben, okay?"

Severus strich Harry durch die schwarzen Zotteln und sprach inzwischen in einem vertrauensvollen Tonfall. Er klang entschuldigend, was Harry sehr wohl bemerkte. Der jüngere hatte seinem Partner so oder so schon längst wieder verziehen und schämte sich sogar ein klein wenig, weil er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Immerhin HATTE er sich bei dieser Entscheidung wie ein kleiner Junge aufgeführt, dennoch glaubte er fest daran, das Richtige getan zu haben.

Deshalb wandte er sich Severus jetzt ganz zu, um sich vertrauensvoll an dessen Brust zu kuscheln.

Der Tränkemeister erwiderte die Umarmung sanft und hing genau wie Harry seinen eigenen Gedanken eine ganze Weile nach, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander trennten. Kurz darauf klopfte Lucius an die Tür und brachte den beiden etwas zu Essen. Fürs erste war das Problem um Dumbledore so also vergessen und die beiden widmeten sich erst einmal ihren hungrigen Mägen.

Am nächsten Tag, an welchem Severus' Genesung schon erstaunlich viele Fortschritte gemacht hatte, erhielt er dann zur Mittagszeit auch den erwarteten Besuch.

Er sah Dumbledore zum ersten Mal hier in Bulgarien und war überrascht, dass der Mann sich kaum verändert hatte. Lediglich etwas müder als früher sah er aus, aber ansonsten könnte man glauben, es wären nicht annähernd 7 ½ Jahre vergangen, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Snape musterte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter misstrauisch, als dieser ihn freundlich begrüßte und fragte, ob er sich zu ihm setzen dürfe, und sich etwas mit ihm unterhalten könne.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten, Albus. Ich denke, dass ich meinen Standpunkt das letzte Mal mehr als klar gemacht habe. Also stell deine Gegenleistung, warte, bis sie erfüllt wurde und geh dann wieder deines Weges."

Grummelte er feindselig auf die Bitte, was Dumbledore nur etwas breiter Lächeln ließ. Severus war noch nie ein einfacher Gesprächspartner gewesen, da er immer geradewegs aussprach was er dachte, ohne Diplomatie, Manieren oder gute Sitten zu beachten. Doch Dumbledore wusste auch, dass dies zwar eine unbequeme, aber auch besonders lobenswerte und nützliche Eigenschaft an dem mürrischen Slytherin war.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du gute Gründe hast, nicht mit mir reden zu wollen, doch auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst, habe ich deine Argumente damals sehr wohl verstanden und einige Anklagen durchaus als berechtigt erkannt."

Severus wollte aufbrausen und sagen, dass er ihm das nicht abkaufe, aber eine Geste des Älteren ließ ihn erstaunlicherweise schweigen. Trotz allem was geschehen war, hatte Snape noch immer Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer, Schulleiter und Mentor.

„Mich hat bloß die Neugierde hergetrieben. Ich möchte nicht über die alten Zeiten mit dir reden, oder darüber, dass ich damals einen Fehler begangen habe. Ich würde einfach nur sehr gerne wissen, wie es euch inzwischen hier ergangen ist und natürlich warum ausgerechnet ihr beide zueinander gefunden habt."

„Und was soll dir das bringen? Ich wüsste nicht, was dich angehen würde, warum und wann Harry und ich ein Paar wurden."

Wieder ein verschmitztes Grinsen – der Mann konnte einen damit echt in den Wahnsinn treiben, fand Severus.

„Du solltest mich nach den Jahren besser kennen, Severus. Vor allen Dingen meine Neugierde. Ich möchte einfach nur wissen, wie ihr es geschafft habt, euch gegenseitig so stark zu machen, dass ihr den Kampf gewagt habt, vor dem ich mich so fürchtete und noch immer fürchte."

Vielleicht erweichte die Tatsache, dass jemand wie Dumbledore seine Angst zugab, seinen Widerstand. Dennoch gab es da ein Problem, welches zuerst noch ausdiskutiert werden musste.

Snape nickte Dumbledore nachgiebig zu, dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich so fest er in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand konnte. Es hatte durchaus Vorteile, einen Zauberer zu heiraten, denn das brachte einige gute neue Zauber mit sich. Unter anderem den, dass man seinem Partner über jede Entfernung hinweg grobe Gefühle durch Gedanken übermitteln konnte, solange beide bei Bewusstsein waren.

Keine drei Minuten später betrat Harry dann auch schon stirnrunzelnd das Zimmer und schaute besorgt zu Severus:

„Du wolltest mich sehen? Was ist denn los?"

„Albus hier möchte gerne wissen, wie es uns erging, und wie wir zueinander fanden und ich wollte nichts erzählen, bevor ich dich nicht gefragt habe, ob du überhaupt damit einverstanden bist. Was hältst du davon?"

Harry ging hinüber ans Fenster und schaute nach draußen, während er darüber nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er und meinte:

„Von mir aus gerne, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, Professor Dumbledore. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es ihnen bringen soll, aber es macht mir nichts aus. Aber sie sollten wissen, dass wir das nie jemand anderem erzählt haben, weil es zum einen auch für andere nicht wichtig ist, finde ich, und weil es auch niemand anderen etwas angeht. Deshalb möchte ich sie auch bitten, die Geschichte niemandem zu erzählen."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der beide dieses Thema ansprachen, überraschte den alten Zauberer sehr, da er wirklich einfach nur neugierig gewesen war. Vielleicht sah er in Harry trotz allem noch den kleinen Jungen, von dem er vielleicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sich einfach nur an die einzige Person geklammert hatte, die ihm noch aus seinem alten Leben geblieben war. Doch das hier sah nach etwas ganz anderem aus und ein wenig beschämte ihn nun sogar, dass er das unbewusst geglaubt hatte. Umso gespannter war er nun, die Geschichte zu hören.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen zu Severus auf das Bett gesetzt und die beiden führten ein stummes Zwiegespräch, in dem sie wohl den Wortführer auswählten. Überraschenderweise erzählte Severus die Geschichte, obwohl Dumbledore fast hundertprozentig sicher gewesen wäre, dass Harry es erzählen würde. Gespannt lauschte er den Worten, während Harry es sich dabei an Severus Seite bequemer machte:

„Der Grund warum wir zusammen sind, ist der, dass wir die tiefe Traurigkeit des anderen gesehen haben. Aber ich beginne besser mal mit dem Anfang…"

Ende von Kapitel 4


	6. Chapter 5

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 5

Von der Vergangenheit und der Traurigkeit

Severus hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ihm von Viktor Krumm sein neuer Schüler vorgestellt wurde. Aber wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der seinen Gegenüber anstarrte, als wäre er der Teufel persönlich – der junge Potter bedachte ihn mit ziemlich demselben Blick.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Viktor!"

stellte der Tränkmeister tonlos fest und fühlte sich, als würde hier etwas ziemlich falsch laufen – und zwar absolut falsch!

Viktor machte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein sehr irritiertes Gesicht.

„Und ich dachte, ihr würdet euch freuen, einander wieder zu sehen, besonders jetzt, wo du doch verstoßen wurdest Harry, und du dich vom Orden abgewandt hast, Severus."

Stellte dieser jetzt verblüfft und strinrunzelnd fest, während er verstört von einem zum anderen blickte – wobei schlecht zu sagen war, wer von beiden entgeisterter schaute.

„Normalerweise schon, aber doch nicht IHN!"

knurrte Snape aufgebracht, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger wild und energisch vor Harrys Nase herumfuchtelte.

„Vergessen Sie's, als ob ich so verzweifelt wäre, dass ich freiwillig bei IHNEN Unterricht nehmen würde… pah!"

gab Harry giftig zurück und versuchte Snape in Grund und Boden zu starren. Damit hatte er jedoch nur mäßigen erfolg, da Viktor sich zwischen die beiden Feinde stellte und beide recht unwirsch ankeifte, was ihnen für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache verschlug:

„Also, Severus", wandte er sich an den Tränkmeister „meines Wissens nach kämpft niemand gerne freiwillig, also sollten wir für JEDE Hilfe dankbar sein, die wir kriegen können, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, zumindest hast DU mir das so beigebracht, und was dich betrifft Harry", bekam auch Harry sein Fett weg „das ist der fähigste Lehrer den ich je getroffen habe und ich finde es absolut unpassend für erwachsene Menschen sich derart unmöglich zu benehmen!"

Beide – sowohl Snape, als auch Potter – waren es nicht gerade gewohnt, dass jemand, den sie zu ihren Freunden zählten, sie derart anschnauzte und zurechtwies. Deshalb schwiegen sie daraufhin beide verblüfft, anstatt sich weiterhin anzukeifen.

„Gut, da ihr mir nicht widersprecht, gehe ich jetzt einfach davon aus, dass ihr mir dabei zustimmt!" beschloss Viktor daraufhin kurzerhand und fügte noch hinzu:

„Dann lass ich euch jetzt mal allein, der Unterricht beginnt so oder so in wenigen Minuten. Ich wünsche euch beiden dann noch viel Spaß und hoffe doch, dass ihr euch zusammenreißen werdet, nicht wahr?"

schwupps verschwand er auch schon im Gang und ließ die beiden Streithähne allein.

Zum ersten Mal waren sich Snape und Potter bei etwas wirklich einig und zwar in der Tatsache, dass Viktor Krumm ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben konnte, wenn er glaubte, sie beide würden miteinander auskommen. Sie konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen, dass sich dieses Gemeinschaftsgefühl von nun an so oft einstellen würde, dass es sie schließlich irgendwann zusammenführen würde.

Jetzt schauten sie dem Bulgaren auf jeden Fall beide völlig geplättet nach, bevor sie synchron den Kopf schüttelten, nur um sich anschließend gemeinsam in das Klassenzimmer zu begeben – wobei der nächste Streit natürlich schon darum entbrannte, wer vor wem in den Raum gehen durfte.

„Und ihr habt es wirklich geschafft zusammen Unterricht zu machen? Auf freiwilliger Basis?"

Dumbledore konnte es nicht fassen. Da hatte er seinen ehemaligen Tränkemeister früher wenigstens einmal pro Woche regelrecht anbetteln müssen, ihrer aller Schützling nicht den Hals umzudrehen und hier unterrichtete er ihn sogar FREIWILLIG.

Vielleicht war das aber auch die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er ihn einfach nie zum Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gemacht hatte.

„Na ja, es war nicht besonders einfach, wir haben uns jede Stunde lang wenigstens dreißig Minuten lang angekeift, aber erstaunlicherweise hatte Harry von Anfang an ein Talent für die dunklen Künste, das ich einfach fördern musste!"

„Und wenn du einen nicht gerade auf dem Kieker hast, gehörst du zu den besten Lehrern, die ich kenne, Sev."

Schmunzelte Harry, als Severus ihn wegen seines verkürzten Namens - und der Unterstellung er wäre nicht IMMER ein klasse Lehrer - böse anschaute.

„Und wie lange ging das so?"

„Etwa drei Wochen, eine lange Zeit, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir jeden Tag mehrere Stunden zusammen Unterricht hatten!"

antwortete Severus und griff scheinbar unterbewusst nach Harrys Arm, der sich gemütlich an ihn lehnte.

„Und wie ging es dann weiter? Was hat euch zusammen gebracht?"

fragte Dumbledore neugierig weiter und war ungeheuer gespannt.

Eines Abends rauschte Severus Snape müde, schlecht gelaunt und ausgelaugt durch die unterirdischen Gänge ihres Versteckes, um sich ein Glas Milch zu holen. Er hatte mal wieder bis spät in die Nacht an einigen Tränken gearbeitet, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort benötigt wurden und war schon längst über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er müde gewesen war. Jetzt war es zwar tiefste Nacht, aber er wach hellwach und putzmunter – was er gelinde gesagt zum Kotzen fand, wenn er daran dachte, dass er am nächsten Tag – Berichtigung an DIESEM Tag – um fünf Uhr morgens schon wieder raus musste, um irgendwelche Bälger zu unterrichten.

Deshalb wollte er sich jetzt ein warmes Glas Milch mit Honig gönnen, was ihm sonst immer half einzuschlafen. Am Vorratsschrank angekommen traf ihn fast der Schlag. Die Milch war schon wieder alle – Snape wusste, dass nur einer für solch eine Unverfrorenheit in Frage kam: POTTER!

Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete den Flur in eine andere Richtung entlang und blieb vor der Unterkunft dieses Möchtegernhelden stehen.

Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe vielleicht anzuklopfen oder sich bemerkbar zu machen, dafür war er so oder so viel zu wütend.

Stattdessen riss er die Tür einfach auf, so dass sie fast aus den Angeln gehebelt wurde, und rauschte wutentbrannt in das Zimmer:

„Potter, das ist ganz sicher das letzte Mal, dass Sie mir die ganze Milch weggesoffen haben…"

Mitten im Satz, direkt vor seiner Drohung, stoppte er plötzlich als er den Zustand des Jungen bemerkte. Dieser hatte auf seiner Fensterbank des Zimmers gesessen und nach draußen gestarrt, während ihm unablässig Tränen die Wangen herabkullerten.

Der junge Potter sagte nichts dazu, sondern starrte Snape einfach nur traurig und wortlos an, bis er sein Gesicht einfach wieder abwandte, um sich erneut dem Fenster zu widmen. Lautlose Schluchzer schüttelten den Jungen und er machte einen wirklich erbärmlichen Eindruck.

Snape wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere weinten und schon gar nicht, wenn ihn das irgendwie berührte. Normalerweise hielt er es für eine Schwäche von Leuten, die in ihrem eigenen Selbstmitleid ertranken, deshalb verabscheute er es. Aber das hier… war irgendwie anders. Harry beklagte nicht sein eigenes Leid oder sein Schicksal.

Er war einfach nur traurig und fühlte sich mutterseelenallein. Es war eher eine Art der Feststellung als Selbstmitleid.

Ohne wirklich zu verstehen warum, drehte Snape sich einfach um und ging wortlos, um Harry in seiner Traurigkeit nicht weiter zu stören, denn den Grund für sein unangemeldetes Eindringen hatte er schon längst vergessen.

Dieses Bild hatte etwas in ihm berührt, etwas, was er nicht erwartete hatte, bei einem anderen zu sehen. Er kannte die Traurigkeit sehr gut, weil sie ihn selbst oftmals heimsuchte.

Am nächsten Tag tat er so, als wäre in der Nacht zuvor nichts passiert, obwohl er die ganze restliche Zeit kein Auge zugemacht hatte. Dementsprechend mies gelaunt war er auch, was die beiden schon gleich in ihren nächsten Streit ausbrechen ließ. Dabei war nicht nur der übermüdete Künstelehrer unfair, sondern auch Harry war recht stinkig und machte sich erst einmal gehörig Luft.

Nachdem sich die beiden sogar für ihre Verhältnisse lange gezofft hatten, die anderen Schüler begannen schon sich zu langweilen und schliefen mit den Köpfen seelenruhig auf den Tischen, beendeten sie in plötzlichem Einvernehmen ihren Streit und wandten sich dem Unterricht zu, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

In beiden keimte dabei die sachte Vermutung auf, dass sie einander bloß hatten zeigen wollen, wie sehr sie sich noch verachteten und das alles so war wie immer. Nun, es war jedoch nicht mehr wie immer.

In dieser Nacht versuchte Snape schon um 8 Uhr ins Bett zu gehen, hatte damit aber nur mäßigen Erfolg, denn nachdem er sich an die hundert Mal unruhig in seinem Bett hin und hergewälzt hatte, gab er es schließlich auf und erhob sich von seinem völlig durchwühlten Nachtlager.

Er zog sich wieder an und versuchte sich mit aller Macht einzureden, dass er AUF KEINEN FALL nachsehen wolle, ob Potter noch immer so traurig war sondern dass er BLOß ENDLICH SEIN GLAS MILCH WOLLE. Dass er dabei extra einen großen Umweg lief, um an Potters Tür vorbeizukommen lag natürlich daran, dass in dem anderen Gang öhm… jemand war, dem er aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Öhm… ja, da war ja dieser nervige neue Schüler, der ihn ständig mit irgendwelchem Kram löcherte, stimmt ja… Und dass er besonders langsam und lauschend an der Tür vorbeischlurfte, anstatt wie gewöhnlich zu rauschen lag natürlich daran, dass… äh… er heute so wachsam war. Wollte nicht der dunkle Lord angreifen? Äh…

Ach du meine Güte, was war der Raum denn so still? War etwas passiert? Ging es dem Exgoldjungen nicht so gut? Oder war er doch wieder stumm am heulen… also ehrlich. Das senkte doch die Stimmung im ganzen Widerstand total, wenn er so elend da rumflennte, Snape musste da mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Also so ging das wirklich nicht weiter!

Er riss wie am Abend zuvor die Tür auf – um Potter gehörig ins Gewissen zu reden, natürlich! – und hielt auch diesmal mitten in der Bewegung inne. Auch diesmal weinte Harry wieder stumm, so wie er es seit dem Ferienanfang nach dem fünften Schuljahr in jeder Nacht getan hatte. Bisher hatte das jedoch niemanden interessiert und niemand hatte es bemerkt. Snape war der erste und Harry hatte sicherlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet er, noch einmal wieder kommen würde. Doch jetzt stand er schon in der zweiten Nacht da und sah ihn Weinen.

Und auch diesmal fühlte Harry sich außerstande aufzuhören oder ihn hinauszuwerfen, aber auch Snape schien etwas anderes vor gehabt zu haben, als ihn einfach nur stumm anzustarren.

Dennoch tat er eine ganze Weile nichts anderes und Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was das sollte. Wenn der Kerl ihn wenigstens verspotten würde, oder beschimpfen oder verhexen oder sonst was! Aber dieses stumme Starren machte ihn langsam verrückt. Dennoch (oder trotz allem?) hatte Harry nicht das Bedürfnis den verhassten Lehrer vor die Tür zu setzen und raus zu schmeißen. Er solle doch bitte nur einfach irgendetwas tun und bei Merlin, das tat er dann auch endlich. Aber nichts von dem, was Harry erwartet hatte, er kam ganz nah an Harry heran, stellte sich dicht vor ihn und hob seine rechte Hand.

Harry schaute ziemlich überrascht und konnte es nicht fassen, als diese schwarzen Pupillen ihn ansahen, als würden sie ihn verstehen. So hatte ihn noch nie jemand angeschaut. Die Hand legte sich schließlich irgendwann auf seine Wange, wobei Harry wie in Trance feststellte, dass die Haut gar nicht kalt war, wie er immer vermutet hatte. Mit drei kurzen Bewegungen, in denen er über Harrys nasse Wangen strich, wischte er die Tränen fort, machte kehrt und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Als Snape am nächsten morgen nach bloß einer halben Stunde unruhigen Schlafes erwachte glaubte er, er hätte völlig den Verstand verloren. Was hatte er da bloß wieder angestellt?

Potter würde ihn jetzt bestimmt für einen totalen Narren halten und einen absoluten Schwächling und was nicht alles. Andererseits hatte er sich auch nicht gewehrt, als er die Tränen fort strich…Apropos WARUM HATTE ER DAS NOCH GLEICH GEMACHT? Ach ja, er war ja gerade dabei, völlig verrückt zu werden, das war es ja…

Der Unterricht endete in einem Desaster. Die beiden Streithähne brüllten sich den kompletten Unterricht lang an, während die anderen Schüler schon nach der ersten halben Stunde ihre Sachen zusammen packten und fluchtartig den Raum verließen, da sie damit rechneten, dass es gleich ein Zaubererduell geben würde. Nun, das Duell blieb zwar aus, aber die beiden waren an diesem Nachmittag zweifelsohne so fertig gewesen, als hätten sie sich stundenlang duelliert. Beide hatten an dem Abendessen keine Stimme mehr und nicht nur Viktor machte sich um die zwei Sorgen.

Der dritte Abend nahte und Snape schwor sich, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür zu setzen. Er hielt diesen Vorsatz fast ganze dreißig Minuten lang aus, dann ging er auf seinen abendlichen Milchweg. Potter hatte sich ja jetzt bestimmt zusammengerissen, nachdem er gestern… Jedenfalls hatte er sich das bestimmt zu Herzen genommen und weinte jetzt nicht mehr. Bestimmt.

Also könnte eine kleine Kontrolle ja sicherlich nicht schaden, nur um zu sehen, dass Potter sich endlich gefangen hatte…

Nun, er hatte nicht. Zwar hatte Harry an diesem Abend tatsächlich schon mit einem Besuch gerechnet – oder darauf gehofft? – aber das hatte seine tiefe Traurigkeit keineswegs zurückgedrängt. Zu lange lebte er nun mit dem Schmerz, zu oft hatte er sich ihm in den Nächten ergeben.

Diesmal sparte Snape sich das ewiglange Starren. Stattdessen ging er sofort zu Harry, dessen Herz plötzlich wild und laut pochte – was er sich beim besten willen einfach nicht erklären konnte. Das hier war so unwirklich, so unreal, dass er davon überzeugt war, er würde es sich wirklich nur einbilden. Aber ach, die Hand war so sanft, die Haut so weich, die Berührung so geborgen.

Snape schaute ihn noch immer mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an, so als wolle er sagen, dass er nicht gehen würde, bevor es Harry besser ging. Diesen Blick kannte Harry nicht nur nicht von dem Tränkemeister – er hatte ihn auch bei sonst noch niemandem gesehen. Er sprach von Verständnis und von Schmerz, den er auch kannte. So laut ihre Stimmen im Klassenzimmer waren, so nichtig die Beleidigungen, die sie sich dort an den Kopf waren, so überflüssig waren hier die Worte. Es schien, als könnten Worte alles zerstören.

Snape strich mit einer endlos langsamen Bewegung eine von Harrys Strähnen zur Seite, dann zögerte er kurz, so als könne er seine Gedanken selbst kaum glauben, dann öffnete er seine Arme und bot sie zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen Harry an. Auch der zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann nahm er das Angebot an und umarmte den Tränkemeister, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Die Tränen flossen erneut, aber bei weitem nicht so lange wie es sonst der Fall war. Als Harry sich schon nach kurzer Zeit besser fühlte, löste er sich etwas von Severus und wisch verlegen dessen Blick aus.

Bevor Snape das Zimmer verließ, schenkte er Harry zwar noch ein angedeutetes Lächeln (er verzog seine Mundwinkel von ganz unten zu einer Linie, was ungefähr „ich lächle jetzt gerade, siehst du?" bei ihm heißt) doch Harrys Röte im Gesicht verhinderten, dass er es wirklich wahrnahm, außerdem versetzte Severus so schnelles Verschwinden dem jungen Mann einen Stich, den er nicht begreifen konnte.

Das große Geschrei am nächsten Tag fiel aus, was schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass beide ihre Stimmen noch nicht wieder hatten. Sie waren noch immer völlig heiser und bekamen keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Deshalb verlegten sie ihren Streit auf Kreidekommunikation. Sie verbrauchten für ihre Diskussion ein komplettes Kreidepäckchen und den ganzen Tag lang einen Hauselfen, der immer wieder die Tafel auswischen musste.

Die anderen Schüler hatten schon bei der ersten Beleidigung am Morgen an der Tafel das Klassenzimmer sich ausgelassen und fröhlich unterhaltend verlassen und machten sich auf den Weg zu interessanteren Dingen. Das blieb diesmal nicht unbemerkt, so kam es, dass am ende des Unterrichtstages Viktor krumm in der Tür stand, mit verschränkten Armen und einem bösen Blick, der dem von Snape fast in nichts nachstand.

Die beiden Streithähne fühlten sich ziemlich ertappt und es war sogar Snape, der mit seiner winzigen Handschrift das kümmerliche „Entschuldige" an die Tafel schrieb.

„Wenn ihr beiden euch nicht endlich benehmt, dann fliegt ihr beide hier heraus. Ihr bringt nur Unordnung in das System, verdammt noch mal! Man sollte wirklich meine, dass zwei Erwachsene in der Lage sein müssten, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen. Wenn die Schüler hier nicht unterrichtet werden und beim nächsten Überfall Todessern gegenüber stehen, dann sind sie ihnen vollkommen ausgeliefert! Wollt ihr das nicht verstehen? Bei allen großen Zauberern und Rennbesenherstellern, jetzt reißt euch endlich zusammen und klärt, was auch immer zwischen euch steht!"

Viktor hätte auch auf keine Antwort mehr gewartet, wenn die beiden hätten sprechen können. Dafür war er viel zu wütend, deshalb drehte er sich einfach nur um und hastete schnellen Schrittes den gang hinunter um ein paar runden auf seinem Besen zu drehen, bevor ihm endgültig der Kragen platzen konnte – sie brauchten jede Hilfe, auch wenn die beiden sich noch so unmöglich benahmen!

Harry und Snape, die ziemlich verlegen von dem Anpfiff durch Viktor in dem Klassenraum standen und dem Blick des anderen auswischen, verließen schließlich nacheinander bedrückt den Raum und verkrochen sich in ihren Zimmern.

Sie verschmähten beide das Abendessen, während sie beide in Grübeleien versanken und ignorierten ihre knurrenden Mägen.

Harry hatte zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn seiner Traurigkeit nicht das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen. Zumindest glaubte er das. Er versuchte sich fest einzureden, dass er Viktors „Bitte" heute nachkommen würde und mit Snape reden würde. Das konnte er inzwischen wieder, da seine Stimme langsam zurückkehrte, auch wenn sie noch immer leise und kratzig war. Darüber wollte er reden, was da mit ihnen in den Nächten passiert und darüber, was das alles änderte, darüber, warum er es so hasste, sich mit ihm zu streiten, er aber einfach nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Harry bezog seine Stellung am Fenster und wartete mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Fensterbrett kauernd auf seinen Besucher.

Doch Snape kam nicht. Es wurde immer später, schließlich wurde es 4 Uhr morgens und Harry schaffte es nur noch mit Mühe und Not wach zu bleiben. In ihm wuchs die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er sich das Band zwischen ihnen womöglich nur eingebildet hatte, aber auch die Wut wuchs darüber, dass sein ach so starker Tränkelehrer wohl gerade kniff.

Letztendlich wurde die Wut über den Mann, der ihn stets so schikaniert hatte immer größer und bevor er ganz einschlafen konnte stand er schnell auf, holte noch einmal tief Luft und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer um dem Kerl endlich mal die Meinung darüber zu sagen, was er WIRKLICH von ihm hielt. Er riss die Tür auf, und rannte gegen eine Mauer aus dunklem Soff.

„Uff!"

kam es gleichzeitig von zwei Personen, die sich schließlich am Boden wiederfanden. Harry staunte nicht schlecht darüber, dass Snape anscheinend doch noch zu ihm kommen wollte, aber immerhin besser spät als nie!

Fast augenblicklich spürte er wieder Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die er einfach nicht aufhalten konnte.

„Du bist verdammt spät!"

schluchzte er leise, als er sich heulend an die Brust des älteren klammerte, der nicht weniger überrascht über diesen Anfall war.

Severus war der Meinung gewesen, dass Harry ihn vielleicht gar nicht sehen wollte, denn das musste doch der Grund sein, warum sie sich immer stritten, oder? Zumindest war das die einzige logische Erklärung, die er hatte finden können. Deshalb hatte er es bis knapp vor zwei Stunden erfolgreich unterdrücken können zu ihm zu gehen. Doch dann hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, hatte sich doch wieder in seine üblichen Klamotten geworfen und stand seit viertel nach zwei unschlüssig wie ein dummer Schuljunge vor der Tür ohne sich zu trauen, hereinzugehen.

Jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Narr, weil ihm klar wurde, dass Harry wohl auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen sein musste, als er ihn hier über seinen eigenen Haufen gerannt hatte. Denn der Junge hatte so einen gewissen Trotz in den funkelnden Augen gehabt, den er stets nur dann an den Tag legte, wenn es um seinen Tränkelehrer ging.

Fast, aber wirklich nur fast hätte ihn diese Erkenntnis grinsen lassen vor Stolz, dass nur er solch eine Reaktion in dem Jungen bewirken konnte, doch er beherrschte sich noch rechtzeitig und beschränkte sich darauf, die Umarmung des haltlos Schluchzenden zu erwidern.

Nach einigen Minuten auf dem zugigen Gang wurde es dem Tränkemeister dann aber doch zu bunt – immerhin hätte sie jederzeit jemand in dieser seltsamen Situation hier finden können – deshalb richtete er sich ächzend auf, dass seine malträtierten Knochen knackten und zog Harry mit sich auf die Beine. Dann ergriff er dessen Handgelenk, nachdem er ihn etwas von sich geschoben hatte und zog diesen hinter sich her in dessen Räume.

Dort drückte er ihn aufs Bett ins Sitzen und nahm die alte Haltung wieder ein. Er umarmte Harry so lange, bis dieser sich endlich wieder beruhigte, obwohl es diesmal ungleich länger dauerte, als je zuvor, auch wenn Snape jetzt noch nicht verstand, warum.

Schließlich hob Snape seine Hand und strich, wie in den Nächten zuvor, die Tränen von Harry fort. Er zögerte die Winzigkeit eines Augenblickes, bevor er sich aufrichtete und abwandte, bereit zu gehen, da seine Aufgabe jetzt wohl wieder erfüllt war.

Harrys dünne Stimme ließ ihn zusammen zucken, als sie an sein Ohr drang:

„Bitte geh noch nicht, Severus!"

Snape drehte sich um und fühlte sich sprachlos. Hatte dieser Bengel gerade wirklich seinen Vornamen benutzt? Ich meine, dass er ihn getröstet hatte war eine Sache – er hatte sich irgendwie auf eine groteske Weise verpflichtet gefühlt, aber musste er danach gleich so vertraut werden? Das war ja wohl der Gipfel aller Unverfrorenheiten und Snape wollte gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als Harry aufstand, auf ihn zutrat und durchdringend anblickte.

„Bitte… bitte halt mich jetzt nicht für verrückt, denn ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber…"

Offenbar konnte der junge Mann es nicht aussprechen, deshalb beschloss er Taten sprechen zu lassen.

Unsicher blinzelnd stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schaute nervös in die schwarzen, ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickenden Onyxe und küsste den Mann einfach auf die schmalen, malerischen Lippen.

Snape erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Er unterbrach ihn allerdings auch nicht. Genau genommen atmete er nicht einmal. Dafür dachte er in diesem Moment viel zu viel auf einmal. Die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken schwirrten in diesen wenigen Sekunden in seinem Kopf durcheinander und versuchten sich gegenseitig davon zu überzeugen dass SIE diejenigen waren, die jetzt ausgesprochen werden sollten, um diesen Unsinn zu beenden. Bei Salazar, immerhin war dass hier Harry Potter und er Severus Snape! Hallo? Hatte das Leben denn wirklich keine Gnade mit ihm?

Doch was Snape aussprach, war etwas ganz anderes, als das, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Deshalb überraschten ihn sein eigenen Worte ganz schön, auch wenn sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr zurück zu nehmen waren, und er damit und mit den Konsequenzen leben musste:

„Ich will nicht, dass ich bloß ein Trostpflaster für dich bin, Harry. Denn so fühle ich mich jetzt!"

„BLOß?", „TROSTPFLASTER?", „HARRY", „FÜHLE" – was hatte sein Hirn denn da für einen gequirlten Mist hervorgebracht? Das waren sicherlich 4 Worte, die er am allerwenigsten in SO EINER Situation hatte von sich geben wollen. Dennoch spürte er ganz tief in seinem Innern, dass es die richtigen Worte waren, nicht nur für Harry, sondern auch für sich – selbst wenn er es sich nicht gern eingestand.

Auf Harrys Wangen waren nervöse rote Flecken erschienen, als er verblüfft über diese Antwort nachdachte. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss und machte ein Angebot:

„Gut, ich will nicht, dass du dich so fühlst. Wie wäre es dann, wenn du heute Nacht einfach hier bleibst und wir reden einfach bloß, wie wir es schon vor langer Zeit hätten tun sollen. Und wenn dann morgen Abend die Traurigkeit nicht wieder kommt, glaubst du mir dann, dass ich wirklich schon lange für dich empfinde?"

Während Severus Hirn dieses Angebot zu verarbeiten versuchte, nickte sein Körper schon, und sein Kopf beschloss just in diesem Augenblick sich einfach mal auf das Urteil des Körpers zu verlassen – schlimmer konnte es ja auch nicht werden.

Ende von Kapitel 5


	7. Chapter 6

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 6

Harrys Art, einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen

„Die Traurigkeit kam nie wieder."

Erklärte Harry bestimmt, denn inzwischen hatte er doch auch einige Teile der Geschichte erzählt.

„Den Rest kannst du dir sicher denken, Albus!"

unterbrach Severus seinen Partner nun, bevor er weitererzählen konnte.

Wenn der alte Zauberer es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er glatt auf die Idee kommen, auf den Wangen des Tränkemeisters einen roten Hauch gesehen zu haben… aber Severus errötete doch nie, oder?

„Ja, das kann ich in der Tat, Severus!"

zwinkerte Dumbledore jetzt und wühlte aus seiner Tasche ein paar Bonbons heraus. Er bot den anderen beiden je eins an und bediente sich selbst an einem, als er aufstand und nach draußen blickte. Er überlegte lange, dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er drehte sich wieder entschlossen zu den beiden um:

„Gut, ich danke euch für die Geschichte. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, wie meine Gegenleistung aussehen soll. Harry?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Ich möchte dich darum bitten hiermit meinen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen, weil ich es nicht mehr kann. Verbinde Phönixorden und den Widerstand miteinander und führe sie alle für mich in den Krieg gegen Voldmort, um das Leid zu beenden. Ich bin zu alt geworden, um es noch zu können, aber ich werde dir trotzdem mit allen meinen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, die ich dir anbieten kann. Kannst du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Das… müssen wir erst bereden Professor!" antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Aber daran kann doch unmöglich die Geschichte schuld sein? Ich meine, es ist bloß eine Geschichte wie jede andere, in der zwei Leute zusammen kommen, nichts besonderes, was so eine folgenschwere Entscheidung befürworten würde, oder?"

fragte der Exgoldjunge jetzt irritiert zurück. Dumbledore lächelte versonnen und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, da hast du vollkommen Recht, Harry. Die Geschichte wollte ich nur hören, weil ich so neugierig war und den Tratsch liebe! Überzeugt haben mich Lucius Malfoys Worte, in denen er von wahrer Loyalität sprach. Dennoch hätte ich auch gerne noch mehr erfahren, aber das wäre wirklich zu weit gegangen, was Severus?"

grinste Dumbledore breit, als Snape tatsächlich errötete. Das war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter.

Bevor der Tränkmeister jedoch aufspringen konnte, um den Mann zu erwürgen – oder ihm wenigstens ein langsam wirkendes Gift die Kehle hinunter zu würgen – bat Harry seinen alten Schulleiter zurück in sein Quartier zu gehen. Er würde ihm Bescheid geben lassen, wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen wird. Dumbledore nickte und verließ schließlich den Raum.

Jetzt stand Harry vom Bett auf und ging ebenfalls ans Fenster. Aber er straffte seine Schultern bei weitem nicht so schnell wie Dumbledore es getan hatte. Einerseits fand Harry es toll, so ein Angebot zu bekommen, wie Viktor schon öfter festgestellt hatte, sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen und wenn es wirklich Dumbledors Wunsch als Gegenleistung war, konnte er es ihm gar nicht abschlagen, aber andererseits war er sich trotzdem nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Lösung war. Wie würden sich die Leute aus dem Orden damit abfinden Harry ohne Dumbledore an ihrer Spitze zu folgen, einem Jungen, der eigentlich gar nicht mehr der Zauberergemeinschaft angehörte, und der sich nicht einmal von ihnen verabschiedet hatte? Klar war er für sie vielleicht noch immer der Goldjunge, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Und inwiefern würde dies den Bruch des Vertrages bedeuten? Eine Zeit lang hatte Harry gehofft, er könne Voldmort dazu bringen, gegen den Vertrag zu verstoßen, aber inzwischen war dies nicht mehr sein Ziel. Er wollte Voldemort töten, denn in sein altes Leben wollte er durch den Bruch des Vertrages nicht mehr zurück. Er mochte sein Leben mit Severus und er wusste nicht einmal annähernd, ob sie wieder zusammen kommen würden, wenn der Zauber wirken würde. Das waren einfach zu viele Unbekannten und Harry fand den anderen Weg besser. Dann müsste man sicherlich ncoh einmal genau über die Unterstützung nachgrübeln um den vertrag nicht zu brechen. Harry seufzte, als er spürte, dass Severus von seinem Lager aufgestanden ist und zu ihm hin tapste.

Harry fühlte zwei langsam wieder erstarkende Arme, die sich um seinen Bauch schlossen und ihn sanft gegen den schlanken Körper hinter sich zogen. Fast sofort berührten kundige Lippen Harrys Hals und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf der angespannten Hautfläche. Harry seufzte noch einmal, während die schwermütigen Gedanken langsam zu verschwimmen begannen. In einem letzten Versuch, sich auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren, fragte er Severus:

„Was hältst du von dem Ganzen, Sev?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass du wunderbar schmeckst. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass ich dich viel zu lange habe entbehren müssen und dass wir schleunigst etwas dagegen unternehmen sollten, besonders, da du mich eben so schön an unsere erste Nacht erinnert hast!"

Harry unterdrückte ein drittes Seufzen, als der Besitzer dieser fürchterlich rauchigen Stimme an seinem Ohr knabberte und versuchte stattdessen genervt zu Stöhnen – was ihm sogar halbwegs gelang:

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine, Severus!"

„Natürlich, aber mache ich den Eindruck, dass mich das gerade interessiert? Dumbledore hat oft genug seine Spielchen mit uns gespielt, er wird auch ein Stündchen länger auf seine Antwort warten können, denkst du nicht? Außerdem können wir so oder so viel klarer denken, wenn wir müde und ausgepowert sind, oder hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"

Nein, Harry hatte das nicht vergessen. Wie könnte er auch, hat er doch in der letzten Zeit ohne Severus viel zu oft feststellen müssen, dass sein Kopf viel zu überfüllt war, um eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen. Sev hatte Recht, es gab nichts, was ihn klarer denken ließ als ein kleines bisschen hemmungsloser Sex.

Dennoch hatte er letzte Zweifel, die auch die kundigen Finger unter seinem Umhang nicht so einfach wegwehen konnten.

„Meinst du, du bist überhaupt schon so weit? Du bist gestern erst wieder aufgewacht, und deine Wunden lange noch nicht alle verheilt! Soll ich nicht vielleicht erst Lucius…"

„Snape knurrte gegen seinen Hals und biss leicht hinein, was Harry Luft schnappen ließ, bevor er kehlig stöhnte. Bei Merlin, wie lange hatte er das jetzt missen müssen…

„So weit kommt's noch, dass wir Lucius fragen, ob wir Sex haben dürfen… also Harry, ich habe mehr von dir erwartet!"

Harry musste zugeben, dass er an Severus Stelle nicht anders reagiert hätte. Trotzdem…

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, Sev? Ich will dir nicht wehtun…"

Inzwischen nestelte Severus Rechte an Harrys Reißverschluss herum, bis dieser mit einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Ratsch – fand Harry zumindest – aufging und Severus freies Spiel ließ. Sofort glitten neugierige Finger in den dunklen Stoff und schlossen sich um die harte Erregung darin.

Harry keuchte, während Severus in sein Ohr grinste:

„Sagen wir mal so, am besten übernimmst du heute mal die Arbeit und ich lass mich mal verwöhnen, dann wird es meinen Verletzungen bestimmt nicht schaden…"

Endlich gelang es Harry einen Schritt vor zu machen und sich damit aus dem Griff zu wenden, um sich umzudrehen. Jetzt grinste er auch, genau genommen ziemlich anzüglich:

„Was denn, du liegst freiwillig unten? Dass ich das noch erleben darf… wo du das doch überhaupt nicht so magst…"

spottete Harry und hob eine Augenbraue so, wie er es sich bei seinem Lieblingsprofessor abgeschaut hatte. Natürlich übertrieb er etwas, Severus lag schon manchmal unten, aber er mochte es wirklich nicht so besonders, das wusste Harry. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war er gar nicht so gerne oben. Er fühlte sich dann immer so unsicher, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sev, der immer genau zu wissen schien, wie er Harry am besten in den süßen, süßen Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Und er fühlte sich nur dann wirklich gut, wenn Sev ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ, außer ihn selbst!

„Aber, mir kommt da eine Idee, wie ich zwar die Arbeit hab aber trotzdem unten liege!"

ergänzte Harry jetzt und Severus schaute etwas verwirrt. Anzüglicher denn je, weil von der Grundidee begeistert, aber verwirrt.

Harry checkte den Raum ab. Bett? Hm, nein, er hatte jetzt lange auf Sev warten müssen, aber das war einfach zu langweilig für so ein Ereignis. Boden? Nein, Zu hart für jemanden mit noch möglicherweise offenen Wunden. Kommode? Nein, die hatte ihnen zwar schon einige Male gute Dienste geleistet, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass Sev schon genug Kraft hatte, um ihn dort festzuhalten. Sessel? Auf Harrys Gesicht entstand ein breites Strahlen. Treffer! Fluchs glitt er hinüber zum Bett, schnappte sich die Decke und warf diese über den Sessel, damit er wenigstens ein klein bisschen bequemer wurde. Dann nahm er Severus Hand und ging mit diesem dorthin hinüber.

Nächster Schritt: Entkleiden! Harry hatte einen gewissen Vorteil auf seiner Seite, denn Severus trug dank seiner gesundheitlichen Lage nur einen schwarzen Leinenschlafanzug. Das war eine vergleichsweise leichte Übung zu den Unmengen an Stoff, die er sonst zu beseitigen hatte.

Severus stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Sessel und schaute Harry unmissverständlich aus diesen tiefschwarzen Löchern an, die er seine Augen nannte. Und dieser Blick allein genügte um Harrys Hautoberfläche dazu zu bewegen riesige Mengen an Schweiß zu produzieren. Selbst nach sechs Jahren hatte Harry noch manchmal damit Probleme zu verkraften, dass dieser Mann, den er für so kalt hielt, so heiß schauen konnte!

Während Harrys Finger unablässig über die Knopfleiste des Hemdes strichen und die dortigen Knöpfe mit geschickten Griffen öffneten, versank er in diesem wunderbaren Blick, der ihm so ungeheuerlich die Sinne vernebeln konnte und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, von Severus Gefühlen verbarg – auch nicht seine eventuelle Geilheit.

Harry wurde bei diesem Gedanken rot und hörte Severus leise aufseufzen. Die Lippen des Exgoldjungen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, weil er wusste, dass der Gedanke Severus gefiel, ihn noch immer regelmäßig dazu bringen zu können, zu Erröten.

Als er Severus Hand an seiner Wange fühlen konnte, warf er seine kurzweilige Beherrschung über Bord und beugte sich zu einem brennenden, leidenschaftlichen Eroberungszug dieser wunderbar schmalen Lippen hinab. Leider ließ sich Severus nur ungern Erobern, woraus ein kleiner Kampf zwischen Lippen, Zungen und Zähnen entbrannte, dessen Sieg jedoch weder wichtig noch notwendig war.

Endlich lösten sich die beiden kurzfristig voneinander, ohne einen Gewinner bestimmt zu haben, um Harrys Unterhemd über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Wo und wann er noch gleich Umhang und Hemd verloren hatte, war ihm irgendwie entfallen, allerdings hatte er nicht das Gefühl etwas wirklich Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. Er spürte zwar den sanften Druck des Stoffes um seine Fußgelenke, also kann es nicht lange her sein, aber inzwischen wurden seine Sinne so oder so schon wieder sehr wirkungsvoll abgelenkt.

Ah, was ein Kuss, als sich ihre Lippen erneut treffen durften. Diesmal gab Harry seine Kontrolle sofort freiwillig auf, einfach zu schön war das Gefühl, dass diese wissende, heiße, feuchte Organ an seinen Lippen, den zähnen oder dem Gaumen verursachen konnte.

Als er den kleinen Kampf verloren gab und unkontrolliert in den Mund seines Partners seufzte, verzogen sich dessen Lippen zu einem breiten, fiesen Grinsen, zu dem offensichtlich wirklich nur Slytherin fähig sind.

Nun, Harry sollte dies egal sein, er wusste ja, dass es ihn anmachte, wenn Sev lächelte – immerhin sahen das nicht unbedingt viele Menschen an dem sonst so Griesgrämigen. Sogar bei Draco oder Lucius war das eine Seltenheit und die waren wirklich gut mit Severus befreundet.

Aber wieder zurück zu dem eigentlichen Ereignis, welches gerade in einer feuchten Spur lag, die sich über Harrys Hals hinunter zu dessen Schultern zog. Und – bei Merlin – da würde sie ganz sicher nicht stoppen – es sei denn natürlich, Severus wollte seine kleinen Spielchen mit ihm spielen und Harry noch ein klein wenig warten – d.h. LEIDEN – lassen.

Das tat der gute Severus oft, aber es ist nicht so, dass Harry das stören würde. Das Gegenteil trifft den wahren Kern viel eher, denn ein kleines bisschen liebte er es, wenn Sev gemein zu ihm war. Zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich nur und ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten oder echte Schmerzen zu verursachen, denn die wiederum konnte Harry im Liebesspiel nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Ein kleiner Biss mal hier, ein kleines Gedankenspielchen da, vielleicht auch mal ein Messen in der Fähigkeit sich zu beherrschen, aber keine echten Schmerzen, denn davon hatten sie in ihrem Leben so oder so schon genug zu ertragen. Zahllose kleine Narben, die schlecht verheilt waren, zeugten auf beiden Körpern von ihren Begegnungen mit echtem Schmerz, von denen sie wohl keine je wieder erleben wollen. Natürlich hätte man die Narben magisch beseitigen können, aber beide trugen sie als Erinnerungsstücke, die sie nicht vergessen lassen sollen, wer sie sind und was sie tun. Und na ja… abgesehen davon, fand Harry sie auch noch… ziemlich… scharf!

Irgendwann hatte sich mal der Gedanke in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, dass Narben einen nicht nur männlicher, sondern auch erwachsener erschienen ließen. Und ganz, ganz selten, aber doch hin und wieder, geschah es, dass ihr großer Altersunterschied Harry zu schaffen machte. Dann waren die Narben eine gute Abhilfe, um sich auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen, Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, das schien dann und wann einfach eine unumstößliche Tatsache.

Apropos Narben. Endlich hatte Harry es irgendwie geschafft, auch Severus mal sein Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Dessen Finger und Zunge hatten ihn derartig abgelenkt, dass er sein eigenes Vorhaben ja völlig vergessen hatte. Endlich abgestreift sah der ehemalige Gryffindor jetzt die Verbände an Severus rechter Schulter, die das angeknackste Schlüsselbein stützen sollten und den um seine Bauchdecke, der die Schnittwunden an den Hüften vor Infektionen schützen sollte.

Harry versteifte sich bei diesem Anblick und bekam doch wieder Gewissensbisse, als er leicht über die Ränder der Verbände strich. Severus bemerkte den Stimmungsumbruch seines Geliebten natürlich ziemlich schnell, deswegen löste er sich etwas schwermütig von dessen linker Brustwarze, die er gerade hingebungsvoll umsorgt hatte und schaute Harry erneut tief in die Augen.

„Hör endlich auf dir Sorgen zu machen! Wenn die Schmerzen zu groß werden, sag ich dir Bescheid und wir hören sofort auf. Harry…"

Harry erwiderte den Blick sorgenvoll, nickte dann aber, legte nach einer Weile seine Hand auf Severus Brustbein und stupste ihn kurzerhand endlich ins Liegen auf den Sessel.

Ende von Kapitel 6


	8. Chapter 7

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Kapitel 7

Severus Art, Harry zu helfen

Severus spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz, als er in den Sessel fiel, aber dieser wurde von seiner Überraschung überschattet. Eigentlich war er darauf eingestellt gewesen, Harry noch etwas mehr überzeugen zu müssen, aber ganz offensichtlich… hatte dieser es ebenso nötig wie er.

Sie waren nun aber wirklich eine ganze Weile getrennt gewesen, dagegen waren jetzt ein paar Schmerzen doch nichts, wenn er seinen Partner nur spüren durfte, fühlen und schmecken. Eine Weile hatte er in der Gefangenschaft alle Hoffnung verloren gehabt, aber Harry hatte es doch wieder geschafft – und auch wenn ihm die Art und Weise nicht sonderlich behagte, war er doch froh, dass er noch bei ihm sein konnte.

Und besonders, da gerade in diesem Augenblick ein schlanker Finger große Kreislinien auf seine Brust zeichneten und dabei – Salazar hilf – immer tiefer wanderten. Von der Unsicherheit, die Harry sonst oft zeigte, wenn er oben lag, zeigte sich jetzt noch nichts – und dafür war Severus gerade sehr dankbar.

Er gestattete sich einige leise, verzückte Seufzer, die wirklich nur für Harrys Ohren bestimmt waren und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Severus schaute hinab auf die Potterschen Finger und spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das weiter nach unten wanderte, als diese die Schlafanzughose samt darunter befindlichen Shorts nach unten zogen und befreiten, was dringend befreit werden wollte.

Der leicht kühle Lufthauch auf seinem heißen, harten und entblößten Fleisch gaben ihm jetzt noch einen zusätzlichen Kick, erregten ihn noch etwas mehr. Bei Salazar, wenn diese sinnlichen Lippen sich jetzt auch noch um… oh ja, genau so!

Severus konnte seine Hände einfach nicht mehr beherrschen, denn sie wanderten praktisch gänzlich ohne sein Zutun in Harry schwarzen Wuschelschopf und krallten sich dort fest.

Harry belohnte ihn dafür mit sanftem Saugen und vorsichtigen Schluckbewegungen, die ihn schier wahnsinnig werden lassen konnten, aber sicher nicht erlösen würden – und da sagte sein Partner immer ER wäre hier der fiese.

Momentan hielt der ehemalige Tränkemeister das für ein übles Gerücht, zudem noch ein verdammt uninteressantes, da auch noch zwei wunderbar fahrige Hände begonnen hatten, ihn an den Schenkelinnenseiten und zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln.

Verdammt, jetzt konnte sich der kühle Professor doch das stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen und er spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher die letzten Reste seiner Beherrschung verlor. Es war jedes Mal ein neuer Kampf für ihn, sich so intensiv auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen, ihn so intim zu lieben, aber er sah sich dennoch nie dazu gezwungen, die Entscheidung für Harry und gegen seine Beherrschtheit zu bereuen.

Oh, weil er sich überhaupt nicht mehr ruhig auf dem Sessel hatte halten können, hatte Harry die Verbindung unterbrochen, damit er sich seinen Rücken nicht völlig wund rubbelte. Trotzdem war Severus darüber nicht gerade froh – er war hungrig und sein Blick der eines Raubtieres. Das konnte man mehr als deutlich auch daran erkennen, wie schwer Harry es hatte, sich von seinen Schuhen und seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken selbst zu befreien. Einmal sah es sogar fast so aus, als würde er ziemlich unelegant auf den Boden krachen, weil er den Kampf gegen seine hartnäckige Socke verloren hatte, aber dann bewahrte er doch noch im allerletzten Augenblick das Gleichgewicht – und seine Würde.

Dann kniete Harry sich doch noch einmal hin und fummelte in seinem Umhang herum, bis er endlich seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Severus hatte Mühe leise und ansatzweise beherrscht zu atmen, aber Harry ging es nicht wirklich besser.

So klang sein „Accio Phiole!" auch ziemlich belegt, was jedoch keinen überraschte. Endlich kam sie auch geflogen und Harry fing sie geschickt auf, bevor er sie plötzlich etwas schüchtern geworden Severus reichte. Fast hätte Severus geschmunzelt, aber er beherrschte sich noch gerade im letzten Moment.

Offensichtlich war es jetzt also mit Harry Selbstsicherheit vorbei. Er kannte das schon seit vielen Jahren, und Harry würde es vermutlich nie ablegen, aber das war auch nicht schlimm. Severus bekümmerte es nicht, abgesehen davon liebte er es, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen. Es war eben so und es würde auch so bleiben. Und es war okay.

Jetzt gab es auch eine Zeit, in der ER ein bisschen fies sein durfte. Das hatte schließlich auch seine Vorteile.

Doch einen letzten Moment lang brachte Harry noch etwas Mut auf, um ihm anzudeuten, was genau ihm denn vorschwebte, um Severus zu schonen, woraufhin dieser staunend grinsen musste.

„Bist du dir sicher? Dann musst DU dich bewegen!"

schmunzelte Snape und Harry errötete. Er war auf Severus' Schoß gekrabbelt und deutete an, sich auf ihn draufsetzen zu wollen, sobald sie dafür bereit sein würden. Zögerlich nickte Harry und schaute fragend, ob das für Snape okay wäre.

Severus lächelte aufmunternd und schnalzte unbewusst mit der Zunge.

„Hört sich gut an, aber jetzt…"

Er ließ die Phiole neben sich auf den Sessel sinken und zog Harry genau über sich auf seine Knie nach oben, so dass seine Erregung sich genau unter ihm befand, und Harry sich nicht auf seinen Schenkeln niederlassen konnte, um sich etwas zu entspannen.

Harrys Muskeln waren angespannt, um sich in dieser Position und Höhe zu halten, aber Snape hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, diese Haltung schon so schnell wieder zu ändern. Erstmal war ein bisschen Spaß angesagt und eine Frage der Beherrschung. Er zog Harrys Kopf am Nacken zu sich runter, was die Haltung noch etwas anstrengender machte und spürte Harry deswegen zittern.

Sofort nahm er diese kostbaren Lippen erneut in Besitz, strich mit seiner Zunge über die wunderbar zarten Lippen und verschränkte dabei seine Arme in dessen Nacken.

Harry stöhnte angestrengt und hatte die Augen wollüstig geschlossen, als Severus ihn so drängend liebkoste. So liebte Severus ihn, hingebungsvoll und schon halb in seinen Kosungen verloren.

Während er den Kuss weiter intensivierte begannen seine Hände vom Nacken aus zu wandern, strichen über die stramme Muskulatur an Rücken, Oberarmen und Bauch, ruhten schließlich für einen kurzen Moment an den Hüften, bis sie nach unten auf die einladenden Pobacken rutschten und sich dort lustvoll festkrallte. Wo sich seine Finger in das erregte, verschwitzte Fleisch gruben wurde die Haut ganz weiß und spannte unerträglich, was Harry den Kuss schließlich brechen ließ. Es brannte auf seiner Haut, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Es war ein guter Schmerz, der viel versprach. Snape wusste, dass Harry das so empfand und lockerte langsam seinen Griff, um sich jetzt doch Wichtigerem zu widmen.

Seine eigene Erregung, die durch Harrys unkontrollierbare Bewegungen und der Unfähigkeit, sich noch viel länger so unbequem auf seinem Schoß zu halten, drängte ihn eindringlich dazu, endlich fortzufahren.

Während also seine Linke über Harrys Hüfte langsam nach vorne Strich um sich dort verheißungsvoll um Harrys heiße Erektion zu legen, strich die Rechte an Harrys Oberschenkel hinab auf den Sessel und griff endlich wieder nach der Phiole.

Mit einem leisen Ploppen löste er mit dem Daumen den Deckel, während er langsam mit seiner Linken mit Auf- und Abbewegungen anfing.

Harrys Zittern wurde immer stärker und seine Augenlieder flatterten aufgeregt, als er sah, wie Severus den Inhalt der Phiole geschickt auf seiner Rechten entleerte.

Es war der Geruch eines äußert erregenden Massageöls, der ihm jetzt in die Nase steig und sein Denken komplett aussetzte. Er wollte Sev jetzt einfach nur spüren, und wenn er sich nicht sofort beeilte, dann würde er sich so auf ihn setzen, Schmerz hin oder her.

Severus sah Harry diesen Gedanken deutlich an und ein verliebtes Lächeln stahl sich ganz kurz auf seine Lippen, das er selbst Harry nur ganz selten zeigte.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die durch das Öl kalten Finger an seiner Öffnung spürte. Wie immer erfasste ihn bei dieser ersten Berührung eine leichte Panik vor dem ersten Schmerz.

Er wusste, dass es am Anfang immer etwas unangenehm war, egal wie sehr Severus sich bemühte ihn vorzubereiten, aber er wusste auch, wie phänomenal das Folgende sein würde!

Er beherrschte sich, so gut er konnte, was besser wurde, als er Severus Stimme hörte, der sich irgendwie zu seinem Ohr hochgebeugt hatte, obwohl er das gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Scht, gleich ist es vorbei…"

Harry nickte und spürte, wie die Finger ihn kundig bearbeiteten, sich langsam bewegten und weiteten.

Da, jetzt waren sie verschwunden und Harry wusste, dass es nun an ihm lag.

Severus legte seine Rechte um seine eigene Erregung, um das Eindringen zu erleichtern und sich ruhig zu halten, während er Harry mit seiner linken noch immer erregend streichelte.

Harry schluckte, schloss die Augen und ließ sich langsam, aber wirklich ganz langsam auf die Erregung seines Geliebten niedersinken. Er stoppte mehrere Male und zog ein paar Mal scharf Luft ein, als es wie gewohnt brannte, dann war er endlich unten und hielt still, während er keuchend nach Luft rang.

Severus sah nicht besser aus. Ein klein wenig litt er immer mit, wenn Harry sich überwand und war stets selbst immer ganz vorsichtig, dennoch war das Gefühl in Harry zu sein einfach zu unbeschreiblich um auf es verzichten zu können. Er keuchte leise und kaum kontrolliert, während er seine Hände jetzt an Harrys Hüfte platzierte. Er hatte jetzt nicht mehr den Nerv, um Harry noch zusätzlich zu bearbeiten, wenn dieser beginnen würde, sich zu bewegen. Dann würde er all seine Sinne dafür brauchen im dem immer wieder wahnsinnig machenden Rausch nicht alle Hemmungen zu verlieren und wie ein wildes Tier über Harry herzufallen.

Zu kostbar war der Besitz, den er hier hatte, zu groß wären seine Schuldgefühle, wenn er Harry verletzen würde. Außerdem hatte diese stetige Beherrschtheit, die bis kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt anhielt auch ihren Reiz – sie steigerte ihr Empfinden ins Unermessliche!

Endlich begann Harry sich unsicher zu bewegen, aber mit Severus' sanfter und liebevoller Unterstützung an seinen Hüften schaffte er es schließlich zu einem sicheren Rhythmus.

Kurz stahl sich die Rechte in seinen Nacken und zog ihn erneut herunter, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Severus war einfach süchtig nach diesem Mund, während sie sich immer schneller und leidenschaftlicher weiter bewegten.

Es war so verdammt lange her und diese Position fühlte sich verdammt gut an, so dass sie es bei Weitem nicht so lange aushielten, wie sonst. Severus biss Harry sanft in den Hals als er kam, um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Harry kannte das schon und spürte, wie ihn dieser zusätzliche Reiz ebenfalls über die Schwelle stieß und ihn sich auf Severus harte Bauchmuskeln ergießen ließ. Er stöhnte dabei kraftvoll auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als beide in den Nachbeben verschmolzen verharrten und sich in ihren Gefühlen füreinander verloren.

Noch immer zittrig lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry ließ sich vorsichtig auf Severus sinken, der ihm liebevoll durch die feuchten Haare strich.

Ein paar Sekunden ruhten sie so, bis Harrys schlechtes Gewissen überhand nahm und er sich von seinem noch immer durch Verletzungen angeschlagenen Geliebten trennte und diesen ebenfalls ins Stehen zog.

Dann schleifte er ihn ins Badezimmer, wo er alle Verbände abnahm und sie beide kurzerhand unter die Dusche stellte. Sorgfältig reinigte er sich und half Severus dabei, nicht zu viel Wasser und Shampoo auf die Verletzungen kommen zu lassen.

Vorsichtig rubbelte er seinen höchsteigenen Ehemann ab und lotste ihn wieder aufs Bett. Er kramte in Lucius' Tasche herum, bis er etwas Alkohol gefunden hatte, desinfizierte die Wunden, die natürlich bei ihrer Liebelei aufgesprungen waren und legte neue Verbände an.

Dann suchte er in ihren Räumen nach neuer Unterwäsche, half Severus dort hinein und zog sich selbst ebenfalls etwas an. Anschließend schlüpften sie so unter die Decke und mummelten sich kuschelnd ein.

Erst jetzt, kamen die alten Sorgen wieder, aber wie er erwartet hatte, war sein Kopf jetzt viel klarer. Severus hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, so ließ es sich wirklich viel besser denken. Dennoch würde er ihm das nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Besonders, da dieser selbst wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Also, was wirst du jetzt mit Dumbledore machen? Wirst du seiner Bitte Folge leisten?"

„Ja, wir werden uns mit dem Phönixorden zusammen tun. Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen: Wir werden erstens auf keinen Fall gefährden, dass der Vertrag gebrochen wird und zweitens werden wir zunächst eine Mitgliederversammlung des Widerstandes einberufen und abstimmen, ob wir uns zusammenschließen sollen. Schließlich geht das hier alle etwas an. Oder was denkst du, Sev?"

Stille antwortete ihm.

„Sev?"

flüsterte Harry leise, dann drehte er den Kopf so, dass er in Severus Gesicht sehen konnte. Dieser war ganz gegen seine normalen Gepflogenheiten eingeschlafen, was Harry lächeln ließ.

Er musste wirklich ziemlich fertig sein, normalerweise hatte er ein klein wenig mehr Stehvermögen. Aber das war jetzt auch egal, Harry strich Severus verliebt durch die langen Haare, kuschelte sich in dessen Umarmung und schlief mit dem ruhigem Gewissen ein, dass endlich wieder alles in Ordnung war, denn er hatte seinen Geliebten wieder. Und an dessen Seite würde er alles meistern können, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Ende von Kapitel 7


	9. Epilog

EINE FRAGE DER LOYALITÄT

EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

AUTOR: Djap

DISCLAIMER: Die gehören mir leider nicht, bloß die Idee ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Deshalb möchte ich auch keine Rechte verletzen und verdienen kann ich hiermit sowieso nix.

GENRE: Slash, Lemon

ZEITRAHMEN: Harry ist inzwischen 26 Jahre alt

WIDMUNG: meiner lieben elbin-luna-chan, die mir sonst immer brav runtergeladen hat und mir in ihrer letzten Geschichte sogar die ewig gewünschte Lucius x Severus Lemon geschrieben hat,

außerdem ALIENORE und KURAI für's diskutieren mit mir, auch MISS MALFOY, KOORI und DARK STUFF natürlich, und allen anderen lieben Kommischreibern, die mich mit ihren Meinungen zu meinem Geschreibsel beglücken.

KONTAKT: djap-chanweb.de

KOMMIS ERWÜNSCHT

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Prolog, Kap 1-7, Epilog

Eine Frage der Loyalität

Epilog

Harry Potter stand wieder einmal vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Es waren inzwischen weitere zwei Jahre vergangen seit seinem letzten Besuch hier und er weiß noch genau, wie einsam und allein er sich damals gefühlt hatte.

Heute sucht ihn eine gewisse Traurigkeit heim, als er an all jene denkt, die er in den letzten Jahren verloren hatte.

Letztendlich hatten sie sogar Dumbledore im Kampf verloren, als sie sich auf ihrer letzten, großen Mission befunden hatten.

Nur wenige waren noch vom Orden und dem Widerstand übrig. Aber diese wenigen würden es sein, die endlich in Frieden leben konnten, nachdem Voldmort besiegt war.

Und die würden es auch sein, die dafür Sorge tragen würden, dass auch das internationale Verständnis in der Zaubererwelt verbessert werden würde, denn dieser Sache hatten sie sich jetzt verschrieben.

Harry schaute auf die wenigen Zauberer hinter ihm, die überlebt hatten, dann blickte er wieder zu dem imposanten Schloss. Howarts würde nicht weiter nur eine Schule bleiben, es würde der Stützpunkt für ihre internationale Arbeit werden, denn dieses Angebot hatte die neue Schulleiterin Minerva McGonngall Harry gemacht. Und er hatte zugestimmt. Er schenkte den Zauberern hinter sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann griff er nach Severus Hand an seiner Seite und endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, durften er mit seinem Geliebten wieder ohne sich grämen zu müssen nach Hause zurückkehren. Sein Glück war perfekt, und endlich fanden die beiden ihren Frieden.

Das heißt sieht man von den üblichen Kabbeleien zwischen Ehepartnern ab, natürlich! Und den Kabbeleien zwischen Exlehrer und Exschüler. Und zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Aber was war schon perfekt? zwinker

Endless End


End file.
